Morgan Stark: The Rise of MS Iron
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: The year is 2035, its been 16 years since the death of Iron Man, though his legacy lives on through his daughter. Morgan. When a crisis arises will Pepper have the strength to let go of the past? Will Morgan be able to rise to the occasion?
1. Episode 1: Morgan Stark

My name is Morgan, Morgan Stark. Now I know what you are thinking, you're Iron Mans daughter that amazing! It's not as glamorous as it seems. Every day I am faced with the feeling of loss, no one seems to understand. I miss my father so much; I never really had the chance to get to know him…or say goodbye.

So, this is me, one of the smartest kids in school also one of the most popular…but only for who my father was.

I can't tell anyone how I feel, not even my mother. Not that she would listen anyway. She's always too busy running Stark Industries. Well this is me…

The school bell rang, Morgan sat down in her seat in the back of the classroom. Science class was too easier for her, though no one would know. She kept her intelligence hidden from the world; she had no desire to be treated differently simply because she was smarter than everyone else. She sighed opening up her textbook, she was already treated differently. Everyone around her treated her like she was something special all because of who her father was.

"Good Morning class."

Morgan looked up as the teacher walked in, Mr. Litner. The most boring, monotoned teacher in the whole school.

"Today we are going to be studying monopoles…"

Morgan stared to the front of the room, though she was no longer listening. Mr. Litner had a way of losing your attention before he even started speaking. The clock ticked by slowly as Morgan walked the halls from class to class, lesson to lesson. Her backpack filling with homework, she didn't mind. She actually looked forward to her homework at the end of the day. It kept her mind busy.

"Morgan!"

Morgan groaned and slowly turned,

"What is it Trevor?"

Trevor grinned as he walked over to her,

"Just wanted to wish you luck with tomorrow chem exam, heard its going to be a tough one."

Morgan growled,

"Just leave me alone Trevor Hammer!"

Trevor crossed his arms, laughing as he walked away. Trevor, like his father, was a bully. He targeted Morgan. Trevor's father had been imprisoned for years, only being released 17 years ago, though released he was on strict prohibition. The Hammers blamed the Starks for their life, Morgan had learned to ignore Trevor's comments, though he irritated her to no end.

Morgan sighed as the end of the school day was coming, though not fast enough. Though she owned a car and a driver's license Morgan had still opted to take the bus. She had enough attention thrown on her as it was, the last thing she wanted to do was bring her car to school. She was grateful to be a senior, only a few more months and she was done with high school forever. She could have completed high school four years ago, but her mother had made her stick it out like the other kids, much to her dismay.

After the school bus dropped her off at home that evening Morgan made a beeline for her workshop. A little garage just outside her house. She threw her backpack on the ratted sofa she had found alongside the road. She quickly bolted the door closed. She sighed as she made her way over to her work bench. Her mom never came in here, then again, she was never home. She was always at the office, seemed to be that way since…well…Morgan shook her head clearing her thoughts as she clapped her hands,

"Look alive Jericho, time to get to work."

The garage lite up as the computer systems whirred to life.

"How was school?"

The computer asked her, his voice silently tinged with a Russian accent. Morgan smiled,

"Boring as always."

Morgan sat in her chair, typing away.

"Jericho where did we leave off?

"Our algorithms are still running, I haven't been able to crack the encryption."

Morgan sighed,

"Dad must have really wanted to keep this a secret."

She murmured.

The sound of a car pulling up broke her out of her concentration.

Is that mom?"

"It is, indeed, home early it would seem."

Morgan scoffed,

"She'll probably just spend the night tucked away in her office…like always."

A knock came to her door.

"Morgan?"

Morgan threw her head back in annoyance, why now? She never came here.

"Jericho bring up the outside camera."

Pepper stood outside the door, she would often find Morgan locked away in her workshop. She had to smile,

"So much like Tony."

She whispered as a computer screen popped off the side of the wall.

"What is it mom, I'm kind of busy in here."

Pepper shook her head,

"Well take a break, we are going out to dinner today. The company landed a huge deal today and we are going to celebrate."

Morgan's heart dropped; she was so close to breaking into all of her fathers files. Files that had been locked since his death.

"Ok…um…I'll be right out."

Pepper blinked at the flat tone of Morgan's voice as the screen went black and faded back into the wall. The door made a noise as it unlocked from the other side.

"Jericho, keep running those algorithms and alert me immediately should you get through. It's taken years of work, but I think we are finally at the edge. "

"Certainly, enjoy your dinner."

Pepper sipped her wine, she looked at Morgan as she picked at her spaghetti. She checked her phone every five minutes.

"Morgan, can you put the phone down for one meal?"

Morgan didn't look at her, she just shrugged.

"Just waiting for something."

Pepper sighed,

"How was school?"

She tried to lighten the mood.

Morgan simply shrugged again,

"Boring."

Morgan looked up from her plate,

"Mom…I'm gonna be 18 in a few months. I was wondering if…for my birthday. I could…"

She stopped looking up hopefully at her mother. Peppers face had hardened.

"I tell you the same thing every year."

Morgan leaned back in her chair throwing her hands up.

"Why not? No one has been down there since he died!"

Pepper felt her words cut through her heart, she could never bring herself to speak much of Tony, let alone unlock his work area downstairs in the log cabin home. Tony had spent so many hours down there, tinkering and building. His suits…his suits… Pepper breathed in quickly to keep her composure.

"There is nothing down there for you, I don't want you following the same path as your father."

Pepper lowered her voice as Morgan's rose.

"Dad wouldn't want this! I've tried to break in, countless times even Jericho can't break in!

Pepper glared at her, she had known about Morgan's attempts to break in. Though this was the first she was hearing of any Jericho.

"Jericho? Who is Jericho"

Morgan's shoulders heaved in anger, she nodded.

"Yes Jericho. My Artificial Intelligence."

Pepper shook her head; she shouldn't be surprised Morgan had managed to build an AI.

"When did you build that?"

Morgan crossed her arms, she had spurred out her words before thinking.

"Why would you care, you never cared before! Now all of sudden you want to care! You come home everyday and hide in your office. Half of the time I end up eating alone, unless Uncle Happy is there!

Pepper saw the tears behind Morgan's eyes that threaten to fall, guilt gripped her.

"Morgan…"

Her tone had softened, though too late as Morgan jumped up and ran out of the restaurant. Morgan ran down the small-town street, her hands pumping at her sides.

"Jericho!"

She called into her earpiece,

"Send Phoenix."

A few moments later the streets echoed and rumbled as a navy-blue Lamborghini roared onto the street. Its tires squealing as it came to stop next to Morgan. She jumped into the driver's seat; the car's tires spun sending up smoke as she sped away.

Mascara streaked down her face,

"Now more than ever Jericho we need to crack those files, Phoenix…take me to Uncle Steve's."

Morgan watched and rewatched videos of her father, videos made especially for her. Every year on her birthday she would receive a new video. Each one her father speaking to her, a hologram. Morgan had often watched them in the seclusion of her work area, reaching out to touch the hologram only to have her hand phase through it.

Phoenix began to slow,

"We have arrived."

She spoke, pulling into a long driveway leading up into the woods. Morgan looked around; the tall trees loomed overhead as the night sky began to fill with stars. The house up ahead, resembled something out of the 1940s movies she had seen. Morgan often came to visit Captain Steve Rogers; he would tell her stories about her father. Morgan stepped out of the car, lightly tapping on the door.

"Morgan? What are you doing here so late?" Steve held the door open for her to walk in, Morgan kept her head low as she walked by him.

"I needed someone to talk to."

Morgan sat down on the sofa.

Steve smiled as he sat next to her, Morgan loved this house. It was full of old items from the 1900's and early 2000s. One of her favorite pictures sat next to the sofa, Aunt Peggy.

"I miss her."

Morgan whispered. Steve looked over at the smiling image of Peggy.

"She led a long full life."

Morgan smiled,

"Like my dad?"

Steve patted her leg as he stood back up,

"What brings you here this late, on a school night?"

Morgan sighed, for being over a hundred years old Captain Steve Rogers looked and acted 60.

"I had a fight with my Mom. You know downstairs where Dad used to work?"

Steve nodded solemnly, as Morgan continued.

"Its been locked since he died, Mom won't open it. Says I don't need to know what is down there. It's in the past."

Steve handed her a cup of steaming hot chocolate as he sat down next to her.

"Maybe she is right"

Morgan blew on the cup with a grunt,

"Dad wouldn't want that."

Steve smiled,

"I think your mom is just trying to protect you."

Morgan groaned,

"Over protect."

She murmured. Steve shook his head taking a sip of his hot chocolate, young kids hadn't changed in the decades that he had been alive.

"Tell me the Ultron story."

Morgan looked over, her eyes shining as Steve began to recount the tale.

Pepper paced the living room floor, had there been carpet she would have worn a hole in it. The clock began to chime with the late hour. Pepper sighed as she glanced to the hall where the door to the basement remained locked. She herself could not bring herself to open the door, to relive those days.

Was she wrong? Was it wrong to keep Morgan from her fathers most valued possessions? Pepper sighed sitting down she put her head in her hands.

"Tony, Tony, Tony"

She breathed, the sounds of crickets chirping outside signaled the arriving of spring. She could hear the wind rustling through the trees as their new buds had begun to grow. Spring was the world beginning a new.

Pepper looked behind her, reaching for the chain around her neck she pulled up the necklace she never took off. The chain held a locket, a heart shaped locket. Inside was a picture of Tony hold little Morgan the day she was born. Pepper closed her eyes tight pulling the locket close to her heart, a tear slipped down her face as she pushed herself off the sofa, making her way to the door.

She stopped in front of it, holding the locket tightly in her hand she stepped forward taking a deep breath she placed the locket on the keypad of the door.

"Access granted…"

Pepper caught her breath as the familiar sound of F.R.I.D.A.Y.S voice echoed out into the house. The door slowly creaked open, it squealed and whined. Pepper covered her ears till the door had finished opening. Slowly and carefully she made her way down the dim lighted steps. Her heart beating faster and faster with every step she took.


	2. Episode 2: Secrets Encrypted

Pepper stared at her computer screen; she had mentally been cursing herself all day for allowing her emotions to get the better of her. Luckily, she had gotten hold of herself quickly enough before Morgan came home, which was quite late. Pepper worried about Morgan being out so late a night, lord knows where she had been.

Peppers gaze shifted to the kinetic energy machine on her desk, the machine moved in a circular motion, her thoughts drifted back to so many years ago

"Got a minute?"

"No"

"Come on you just got off the phone your fine."

Pepper smiled fondly at the conversation had, though at the time she wanted Tony to leave and never come back.

Morgan slouched in her chair, the computer lights dimming and brightening as the algorithms ran. She was still angry at her mother; her anger had only grown when she had come home and discovered her mother had been in the basement. Morgan was nearly shaking with anger as she watch the camera roll play over and over. The key was her mother's locket, something her mother was never without. Morgan sighed,

"Jericho, we've got to get that locket…or least the code it carried to open the door."

She thought for a moment,

"If I get a scan of it can you replicate its systems?"

Jericho's systems hummed like he was thinking,

"Perhaps, though it would require an in depth scan. Just how do you intend on doing such a scan?"

Morgan clasped her hands together,

"Mom is never without that necklace, I will have to sneak into her room one night and scan it while she is sleeping…there's no other option."

Jericho systems suddenly sent out an alarm,

"Morgan…we've done it."

The computer screens around her began to fill with data downloads. Morgan's eyes were bright with anticipation and the reflection of the screens as all of her fathers work began to appear before her eyes. Everything from weapons to suit designs to prototypes. A quick flash across the screen caught her attention, a signal word.

"The Vision."

Morgan grabbed her notepad, writing down the title. Once the terabyte upon terabytes of data had finished downloading that's where she would start.

"This may be awhile, the amount of data in this…treasure chest is more then I calculated."

Morgan smiled,

"Good, that means we hit the mother load of Dads work, we might even find the specs for that locket in here."

Jericho's systems hummed loudly as the data download whirled, images and folders, documents and blueprints flashing the screen quickly as they downloaded.

Morgan couldn't take her eyes off the screen, finally all her questions would be answered.

Pepper jolted as her phone began to buzz, she had been so deep in thought she had lost track of the time.

"Alert System Access!"

Pepper looked at the alert on her phone,

"Morgan…"

She breathed quietly her head shaking as she placed her phone down and placed her head into her hands. She should have known she couldn't keep Morgan from this. Pepper sighed; Morgan was too smart for her own good. Pepper walked over to the vase sitting on her bookshelf, moving it to reveal a keypad. Pepper typed in the combination as the bookcases slid apart to reveal a vault. Pepper hesitated, she knew she would find the hard drive gone, but she entered the code anyway. Pepper stared at the empty spot where the hard drive once sat. Millions of terabytes of data, Tony's work…Tony's life. Pepper slid the shelves closed as she sat back down in her chair to look at the alert. How did Morgan even know about the drive?

Pepper looked out the window, it was too late now. Morgan had accessed the drive and all of the information in it. Pepper clutched her necklace; it was only a matter of time now till Morgan discovered the basement and its contents.

"Happy…"

Pepper radioed for the burly man,

"Yes Mrs. Stark."

Pepper sighed sadly, what she was about to do could cause a forever rift between her and Morgan, worse yet I could cause her daughter to hate her forever. But this had to be done.

"Initiate the Deep-Sea protocol."

The phone went silent,

"Are you sure?"

Pepper nodded, though she was as unsure as the day she and Tony had begun their relationship.

"Yes, this must be done."

Two days later Jericho was still downloading the data, Morgan didn't care. The very thought of being able to shift through it soon kept her going. Morgan raced into the house to grab a snack before retreating to her Tech Den, as Happy called it. Morgan threw her backpack on the sofa when her eye caught site of the basement door, it was ajar. Morgan crept over to it, forgetting about her hunger as she pushed the door open. It creaked as the lights to the stairwell turned on, they were dim as she headed down the stairs her heart pounding. Did her mom forget to shut to door? Morgan stepped on the landing as the lights turned on, the brightness caused her blink as she surveyed the room.

"Empty!?

She called out into the emptiness, Morgan didn't believe her eyes as she walked through the workplace. Tables and cabinets stood empty. Morgan shook her head,

"Why would mom keep me from an empty room?"

Morgan felt her like her heart would fall out of her chest, all those years of wondering and hoping for this? She stopped next to a metal table, when a glint caught her attention. She leaned in closer, the table was covered in a thick layer of dust, except for a few spots where it seemed things had been sitting. Morgan jerked her head up to the walls, shadows of tool shapes hung there. Morgan ran her hand along the marks. She looked to the floor where scuff marks lead to the stairwell, she followed them up, dents and scratched in the wall lead her to the top of the staircase. Morgan's heart now beat in fury as her face became red.

"She wouldn't"

Morgan raced out to the garage.

"Jericho pull up the surveillance footage from the house today."

Jericho's system groaned slightly at the extra workload as he pulled up the images. Morgan sat wide eyed in total anger as she watched Happy and his team hauling things from basement and taking them outside. Morgan switched the camera to the outside, a large semi with a storage container was waiting as they loaded the items into it. After it had been filled another came to take it place. Morgan watched as five storage containers were loaded.

"Jericho why did you not alert me to this!"

Jericho responded rather flatly,

"My systems capacity is nearly taken up with the current download."

Morgan sighed,

"Guess you need an upgrade."

"I would appreciate that."

Morgan smirked slightly, Jericho was a learning AI. He learned as he went, human emotions was one thing he still was learning to grasp hold of, although his humor drives seemed to be excelling at exponential rates.

"Can we track those trucks?"

"I believe we can, those containers are Stark Industry containers. They have specific numbers in the system that are inventoried."

Morgan smiled,

"Good, I'll work open that. You just focus on getting that data downloaded. How much longer?"

"13 hours and 17 minutes till completion."

Morgan stretched,

"Time to do some hacking."

Pepper breathed a strained sigh of relief as Happy reported Deep Sea had been executed and completed. Hopefully, Morgan would never find out. Pepper instinctively reached up to her locket, now at last it was just a necklace.

Happy closed Peppers office door behind him, he kept his head up as he walked to his office. Pepper would be furious when she found out he had "accidently" left the door to the basement unlocked and open. He sat down at his desk, picking up a picture of himself, Tony, and Pepper at a New Years party. He smiled,

"She is so much like you Tony, and soon hopefully…she will know more."

Morgan sat at the table, waiting for her mother to come home. In front of her were images from the cameras and the records of the containers, or lack thereof.

She heard the car door shut as Pepper walked through.

Pepper was startled to see Morgan sitting at the table.

"Morgan are you ok?"

Morgan shook her head as she motion for her to come sit. Pepper sat her purse down and made her way to the table. Her heart and guts twisting, how did she find out?

Morgan shoved the images and papers in front of Pepper.

"Care to tell me why you are lying to me?"

Peppers heart fell out of her chest when she saw the images.

"Where did you get these?"

Pepper was confused, Morgan sat back.

"I have my ways."

Pepper was angry,

"You installed cameras? How dare you think you can invade privacy like that!"

Morgan leaned forward,

"Its my home too! And stop dancing around the question!"

Pepper rose, the container records in her hand.

"None of this is any of your business."

Pepper threw the papers in the shredder, Morgan shook with anger.

"Its my father! Its every bit my business!"

Pepper grabbed her arm,

"Ow mom let go!"

Pepper ignored her as she marched her to her room,

"Mom stop!"

Morgan yelled as Pepper swung her inside.

"I'm not two! You can't confine me to my room!"

Pepper was to angry to speak as she slammed the door closed and made her way back downstairs. She scooped up the images, shredding them as tears formed in her eyes.

After the shredder had stopped howling, she sat down at the table, laying her head in her arms. For the first time in years she allowed herself to cry.

"Oh Tony."

She whispered into the still, black night.

Morgan was full of rage, she picked up her pillow whipping it across her room. Her heart pounded; her body steamed with anger.

Morgan opened the window as the night air drifted in, it was cool against her hot flesh as she snuck out the window.

"Jericho where are we at?"

She spoke as she entered her garage.

"5 hours till completion."

Morgan nodded,

"Good, after that we need to find out where those containers were taken. My mother must have had their records erased from the system. They don't exist there. We will access the town cameras, follow them and see where exactly those trucks went."

Jericho's screen flickered.

"As you wish."


	3. Episode 3: Containment Protocol

Episode 3: Containment Protocols

Morgan stood at the edge of the water, the oceans waves crashing as they came up to the shoreline. The water covered her feet in sand as it receded back into the deep blue ocean. Miami, Florida.

Just behind her on a ridge stood the broken and crumbling remains of the house her father once lived in. The story went a man named; Aldridge Kilian had blown up the house in attempts to kill Tony. Morgan smirked; her father was too smart for that and had managed to escape the blast, now here she was decades later, standing just below it is looking out as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon.

"Jericho, we ready?"

Morgan lifted the rebreather to her mouth as she slowly began to walk out into the water.

"Yes, you have approximately 25 minutes of oxygen."

Morgan plunged into the ocean, swimming down the floor where five containers laid strewn about. She smiled, her efforts of following the trucks from camera to camera had paid off. Morgan swam alongside the nearest container.

"Jericho do a scan."

A blue scan light shot out of Morgan's watch as it beamed up and down the container.

"Scan unsuccessful there seems to be something, I can't tell what it is but it is blocking my ability to scan its contents."

Morgan frowned as she swam around the container.

"How much does this thing weigh?"

"2,500 pounds. There is no way you are lifting it."

Morgan crossed her arms, eyeing her watch for her oxygen content.

"I have an idea, lets get back to the garage."

Back at the garage Morgan has her holographic screen emitting an image in the center of her room. The image was one of her father's many armor designs.

"What would it take to build something like this?"

Jericho responded,

"Metal, platinum, and many other factors that we don't have access to."

Morgan moved pieces of the armor within the hologram.

"Dad's files talk of other armor, his inventory listed fully built ones. Which are probably now at the bottom of the ocean."

Morgan hissed as a handwritten note caught her attention,

"The Vision?"

She whispered to herself,

"Jericho, pull up any and all files dad had on something called The Vision."

A small rap came to the garage door, Morgan had fallen asleep reading files. Her head was propped on her arms on top of her desk. Jericho had dimmed the lights.

"State you name?"

Jericho asked the visitor.

"Its Happy, Morgan open the door."

Jericho refused,

"I'm sorry sir, but Morgan has denied all entry from any one other than herself."

Happy grunted,

"The tell her its me."

"I can not sir, she is currently sleeping."

Happy shifted his weight,

"I'm losing patience computer, now open!"

Jericho lowered steel bars, almost catching Happy's foot.

"My name is Jericho, and your request is denied."

Jericho deactivated the outside communications, as Happy growled angrily and walked away.

"Jericho huh?"

He murmured to himself,

"Wonder where she got that name?"

A few hours later Morgan woke up, she groaned as her sleeping position had caused her back to stiffen.

"Jericho what time is it?"

"17:34, you had a visitor."

Morgan didn't respond as she returned to her work,

"Uncle Happy?"

Jericho agreed,

"Yes, I made your intentions to remain isolated clear."

Morgan smiled, her best friend…her most loyal friend was a machine, an AI.

"Jericho… Thank you…"

Jericho's systems hummed,

"Your welcome."

Morgan lifted a piece of paper.

"So this was Vision?"

The image showed a green and red human looking form.

"Says here he was created by Ultron but was ultimately brought to life by Thor. He held the consciousness of J.A.R.V.I.S, my fathers first A.I. Says here he had an, Infinity Stone, in his head. The Mind Stone. He was destroyed when Thanos took the mind stone."

Jericho pulled up videos and images on the screen.

"He was a robotic AI. He served alongside the Avengers."

Morgan studied the screens.

"I wonder why no one ever rebuilt him?"

"His conscience was tied to the Mind Stone, when it was removed it destroyed his whole being."

Morgan hummed,

"So in order to rebuild this vision we would need this mind stone, to bad the stones were all destroyed."

Jericho pulled up another screen,

"Perhaps not, I have here in the files that an attempt to remove the Mind Stone was made by…Wakandians?"

Morgan read the output,

"Wakanda, Cap's talk about it and I have seen their king speak on TV. He was at Dads funeral. Black Panther. They have this vision mind stored?"

"Perhaps, the only information detail I have is that Vision's mind was attempted to be removed from the Mind Stone by Shuri, the princess of Wakanda."

Morgan leaned back in her chair,

"Perhaps we could rebuild this Vision. After we secure those containers of course."

Morgan grabbed the papers, stuffing them into a briefcase.

"Jericho keep the garage locked down. I am taking Phoenix to Caps; I need to talk to him about this. And maybe he had an idea on how we can go fishing for containers."

"As you wish Morgan. I shall keep searching for any further information on Vision."

Cap shook his head looking over the papers Morgan had handed to him.

"Vision, he was one of a kind. He could even lift Thors hammer."

Morgan smiled,

"So could you."

Cap smirked, laying out the paper and images on the table.

"I sense you are up to something Morgan."

Morgan sat down in a chair, munching on pretzels Cap had set out.

"I need your help Uncle Steve, Mom had all of Dads things from the basement moved."

Cap sat down next to her surprise written on his face.

"She not only moved it, she dumped it. Right in the ocean, Miami."

Cap leaned back his hand under his chin.

"I want to retrieve it. There are five containers. Mom doesn't know that I know where they are. She thinks I am completely in the dark."

Cap stood up walking over to the window, Morgan crunched on more pretzels. Cap didn't like the idea of going behind Peppers back, but Morgan was just like Tony, if he didn't help her she would find someone else who would.

Cap turned to face her,

"I may know someone."

He walked over to the phone, an old phone with a rotary dial. Morgan had to snicker as Cap dialed a number and the phones bell rang as he did.

"Banner…Cap…Well…and yourself…I need help with something can you come?...Perfect…Thank you."

Cap hung up the phone, Morgan's eyes were wide.

"The Hulk!? I never even thought to ask him."

Cap sat back down,

"I don't agree with going behind your mother's back, but if I don't help you, you will just end up getting in trouble doing it yourself."

Morgan laughed as she shrugged,

"I make do with what I have"

Cap picked up another image of Vision.

"What exactly do you intend to do with this information?"

Morgan eyed him,

"Nothing just thought you would like it. I managed to crack all of my dads files and while going through them found these."

Cap nodded, though Morgan's eyes told him she planned something.

The two talked for a little while till a knock came at the door. Cap answered it motioning for Morgan to follow him as the two stepped outside to greet Hulk.

"Morgan? My you've grown since I last saw you!"

Morgan shoved her hands into her pockets,

"I'm 17 now. I graduate next year."

Hulk smiled,

"So what is it you needed help with?"

Cap explained it to him as Morgan stood next to him, pleading in her eyes as she looked up at the giant before her.

"I can definably bring them up, but Miami, isn't that a bit of a drive?"

Morgan smiled,

"Not when you have access to jets and the ability to wipe their manifest from the system."

Hulk looked at Cap who simply shrugged,

"I'm too old for this nonsense, you two are on your own."

Morgan looked up at Hulk,

"Will you help me?"

Hulk looked to Cap, who nodded in response.

"Sure girly, I'll help you retrieve Tony's stuff."

Morgan fist pumped,

"Then we leave tomorrow, 0500. I am arranging with independent truck drivers to haul the containers to the airport where I will have them transported to a storage facility, I have set aside for things I don't want my mother finding."

Hulk stepped back,

"Are you sure this isn't Tony in female form Cap?"

Cap laughed patting Morgan on the shoulder,

"I'm positive, this one actually comes up with a plan ahead of time. Tony just would have winged it."

Morgan smiled, she enjoyed hearing about her father. Cap and Hulk talked about him so casually, she knew her plan would work. It had to.

Morgan mind schemed as she drove home, once she had the containers in her possession, she could then use what materials she found to construct a metal body, and then somehow she had to get in touch with this Shuri of Wakanda to get Visions consciousness so she could download it into the body she would build. Morgan leaned her seat back, and if she were lucky enough to find the suits that the inventory stated were there, she might just modify them for her own personal use. Excitement caused her heart to beat faster and faster. Shortly she could be touching things her father touched, even wearing the same suit of armor he used so long ago to fight with the Avengers.

Morgan's eyes dropped shut as Phoenix hummed along the dark back roads. She had no idea what she was about to embark on, or where this path would lead but one thing was certain she could never go back.


	4. Episode 4: Vision Imperative

Morgan smiled gleefully as she handed the last driver the money,

"Thank you, and there's a little bonus in there for being willing to haul that distance."

The burly man with a thick beard smiled, a cigar hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Thanks for hiring me, I needed a run."

Morgan waved goodbye to the truckers, turning around to gaze upon the five containers. Hulk stood near her.

"You sure Pepper doesn't know about this place?"

Morgan scoffed,

"She got it in a merger a while back, doesn't even know she got it. I use it to hide things from her I don't want her to see."

Morgan walked toward the first container, the compound was vast, a few storage houses and a few empty shipping containers, all held within a fenced, brick wall. Morgan had installed electric boundaries and a biometric scanner at the gate. Jericho ran the compound she had coded, S.O.F.T (Secure Off-Site Facility for Technology)

Morgan grunted as she pulled the leaver for the first container, the door squealed as it opened. Morgan stepped into the dark container, activating her phones flashlight, which she nearly dropped when she saw the contents of the container. There right in front of her stood rows of armor, different styles and color. Morgan gasped walking to the first suit and placing her hand on its chest.

"Dad…"

Morgan whispered, she looked past the first suits. The container was full of them.

"Jericho did Phoenix make it here?"

"Yes indeed, nearly 4 hours ago."

"Good, bring her around."

_

Hulk looked into the container; Morgan seemed to be froze as she stood staring at the armor. Hulk smiled, remembering Tony. Those suits of armor, Tony spent so much time building them, modifying them. Hulk stepped a little closer, curious is the Hulk Buster armor was in there, though it didn't appear to be. Hulk was startled from his thoughts when Phoenix beeped behind him to move,

"Pardon me Hulk."  
Hulk smirked stepping out of the way as Phoenix pulled up alongside the container, Morgan stepped out of the container.

"Hulk can you gently grab one of those armors and placing it inside Phoenix?"

Morgan looked over her shoulder,

"Preferably the black one?"

Hulk nodded as he gently leaned in, grabbing the armor and placed it laying down in the back seat of Morgan's car.

Morgan hopped into the drivers seat,

"There is a plane waiting at the airport for you Hulk, it will take you directly home."

Hulk waved is hand,

"I can walk, its not that far from here."

Morgan raised an eyebrow,

"This compound is 150 miles from home."

Hulk smiled coyly,

"I know."

With that he leapt into the air jumping miles ahead of Morgan, her mouth dropped open.

"Show off."

_

Morgan had the midnight black armor laid out on the table; Jericho was running a system scan on its mechanics. She stood back, biting her finger as her thoughts ran. She couldn't believe it, here she was with one of her Dads suits.

"Can it be modified Jericho?"

"It can indeed, it will take some adjustments and time for my systems to upload into the suits mainframe."

Morgan smiled,

"I'll give you all the time you need, oh and Jericho, see if you can't throw some cobalt blue in that suit. Give it a little…. pizzazz."

"Very well, I will notify you when the render is complete."

_

Morgan could barely stay awake in class, her whole weekend she had spent awake, trying to get hold of her fathers things. She had forgotten to sleep and now with Monday having came so fast she sat at her desk her eyes fighting desperately to close. Morgan blinked fast trying to keep herself awake.

"Ms. Stark, can you tell us the answer to the equation on the board?"

Morgan jolted at the sound of her name. Her eyes were blurry from exhaustion as she tried to desperately focus on the whiteboards in front of her.

"Ms. Stark?"

Morgan pushed herself into a standing position from her desk, suddenly the room began to spin. Morgan stumbled forward, tripping and smacking her head on the desk. She fell unconscious onto the floor.

Peppers heart and mind raced as she sped toward the hospital, the school had called her with the news that Morgan had passed out in class. Pepper threw her car into park, forgetting about the running engine and keys as she ran into the ER

"Morgan Stark?"

The receptionist looked up,

"Your name?"

"Pepper Stark, I am her mother."

The receptionist nodded,

"Down the hall third door on the left. The doctor will be in to speak with your shortly."

Pepper nodded as she headed through the double doors, hospitals never sat well with her. Too many of her friends had been in this place, it did not always end well.  
Pepper pushed open the room door and gasped when she saw Morgan, her head was wrapped in a white bandaged, an I/V tube connected into her hand, and an oxygen mask on her face. Pepper walked to stand next to her, gently placing her hand on Morgan's.

"Morgan what happened?"

She whispered, thinking she was alone when a voice startled her.

"Pure exhaustion, extreme dehydration, and stress."

The doctor walked toward her with his clipboard.

"We are running blood test to be certain there is nothing else but from what we can tell your daughter is suffering from severe exhaustion and dehydration."

Pepper shook her head,

"I don't understand how this happened, I personally look in on her every night and she was there in her bed."

The doctor wrote notes on the clipboard,

"Perhaps your daughter can answer that question, though her stress levels were extremely high as well."

Pepper sighed,

"We haven't been on the best terms lately."

The doctor laid a hand on Peppers shoulder,

"Teenagers can be tough, I'll be around the halls if you need me just press that button and let the nurse know.

Pepper smiled faintly thanking the doctor as he left, she pulled the extra chair over next to Morgan's bedside. None of this made sense, expect for the stress part. Why would Morgan be so exhausted?

Morgan slowly began to awaken, her head hurt and when she reached up to touch it, she was met with a soft mesh feeling. Morgan looked to right, Pepper was sitting next to her, her head resting in her arms. Morgan sighed as Peppers shoulders gently heaved up and down indicating her sleeping. Morgan reached up removing the face mask, she looked around the room. A heart monitor next to her beeped in rhythm, a small pinched in her hand made her aware of the I/V. Morgan reached over with her free hand and removed the I/V, she grimaced as the needle slid out of her skin.

"Mom?"

Morgan reached over gently jostling Pepper. Pepper blink as she woke up, a smile spread across her face when her eyes met Morgan's.

"Morgan, darling are you ok?"

Morgan nodded,

"How long have I been here?"

Pepper sighed as she stretched her back,

"Two days."

Morgan's mouth dropped open,

"Two days?"

Pepper nodded as a serious look spread across her face,

"Morgan the doctors say you were severely dehydrated and exhausted."

Morgan looked down at the blankets. Had she really forgotten to eat and drink? Her mind had been so focused on getting those containers nothing else had mattered.

"Just been a lot of stress lately, I haven't been sleeping well."

Pepper reached over gently hugging Morgan.

"Morgan I am sorry; I know that there is a lot of strain between us right now. I hope in time you can come to forgive me and understand that what I did I did because I love you."

Morgan held back a scoff, more like you want to protect yourself. She kept her thoughts to herself as the doctor entered the room.

"Oh, good you are awake and…"

The doctor stopped when he saw the removed oxygen mask and I/V.

"Ms. Stark who gave you permission to remove the medial equipment?"

Morgan crossed her arms,

"the oxygen mask was cumbersome and that dumb I/V was pinching me. I don't need it anymore; I am wake now I can go home."

The doctor shook his head,

"Sorry miss but we want to keep you one more night for observation, you hit your head pretty hard."

Morgan grumbled as the doctor talked to Pepper. Instinctively she reached for her phone, her heart skipped a beat when she realized she didn't have it.

"Where's my phone?"

The doctor smiled,

"It is among your things in that closet, your mother can get it for you."

Pepper opened the closet grabbing the baggies that held the phone. Morgan reached out snagging the phone.

Pepper eyed her as Morgan's face brightened

"Something good?"

Morgan looked up,

"Oh yeah, ummm…a guy I like asked me to the prom."

Pepper's face light up,

"Oh Morgan that's wonderful. When you get out of here, we will go dress shopping."

Morgan groaned, she hated dresses. Especially frilly ones. Morgan needed her mother gone for a few minutes.

"Hey mom can you get me something to eat. I am starving."

Pepper nodded, without another word she walked out of the room.  
Morgan smiled,

"Jericho its done?"

"Morgan? Thank goodness, I have not heard from your nor seen any activity from you in 48 hours, are you alright?"

Morgan nodded,

"Fine Jericho, just had a little accident. Now how about the render?"

Morgan's screen shifted as a black armored suit with cobalt blue outline and accents appeared. The armors frame had been adjusted to her size and body shape.

"That's perfect Jericho, when will it be ready for a test flight?"

Jericho responded,

"All ready, I have uploaded my systems into its mainframe, ran diagnostics, and simulations. Everything is programmed and ready for you to test once you return home."

Morgan heard Peppers footsteps coming back,

"Moms returning, I gotta go. Great work Jericho!"

Morgan quickly hung up the phone slipping it under her thigh as Pepper returned with a tray containing a pizza and chips.

"Your favorite!"

Pepper sat it down on the table next to Morgan.

"Actually Cheeseburgers are my favorite but pizza is a close second."

Morgan picked up the greasy slice taking a huge bit out of it.

"Although for being hospital food, this is pretty darn good!"

Pepper smiled as she ate her slice, Morgan smiled too though not for the same reason Pepper did. Just a few more hours and she would know the freedom her father talked about so much in his notes, flying. After she mastered or at least flew for five minutes it was off to Wakanda to retrieve the data needed to rebuild the Vision. Morgan's eyes were sparkling as she ate and thought,

"I'll make you proud dad."


	5. Episode 5: Trial Run

Morgan spun around looking at herself in the mirror, the suit was light and sleek. The face plate was alight was Jericho's systems.

"Jericho lets start the flight test."

"Are you sure you want to go right into flight? Perhaps learning more about the suits systems and weapons would be a better first run."

Morgan rolled her eyes,

"Jericho I didn't sneak behind my mothers back and almost die from exhaustion and dehydration to go slowly."

"Correction, you did not almost die. Your body simply needed rest."

Morgan huffed impatiently,

"Jericho, I am losing my cool."

Jericho sighed,

"Very well, activating systems."

Morgan steadied herself as the repulsors began to whine pushing her body upward.

"Whoa…"

She squealed, she slowly escalated to the top of the garage, slowing down and descending once she reached the top.

"I think I got this Jericho. Up the output."

Jericho didn't argue as Morgan shot upwards dodging a beam but hitting another,

"Ow!"

She yelped, as the suits power was cut, and she plummeted toward the ground.

Morgan pushed herself off the ground,

"Ow, okay. Maybe a little less output"

Morgan stood up; her face plate screen began to play a video. Morgan smiled as she watched her fathers first test flights. She grimaced at his multiply failures and falls, when she noticed something familiar.

"Jericho zoom in on that arm holding the fire extinguisher."

The screen moved in close.

"I saw that robotic arm in one of the storage containers!"

Morgan smiled, making a mental note to retrieve the arm.

A few hours of tinkering and bruises later Morgan was confident she could handle the suits power. Morgan checked the cameras confirming her mother was not home, and that Happy was no where in site. She stepped outside her workshop in her suit, she blink as she looked up at the sun, her screen lighting up with the outside temperature, suit temperature, and the surface temp of the sun. Morgan looked down at herself. Her heart pounded in her chest; her hands twitched with excitement.

"Jericho, you with me buddy?"

Jericho responded,

"Always."

Morgan smiled,

"Let's do this!"

"This is Mary Jane Parker coming to you live from our studios here in New York. We bring you this breaking news story as it would seem "The Iron Man" has returned!"

Happy ran into Peppers office,

"You are gonna want to watch this."

Happy flicked on the TV as Peppers mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

"The Iron Man was seen flying around the outskirts of New York early today. An amateur caught this video with his phone."

Pepper couldn't speak as the video showed an armor, black in color with cobalt blue outline. The suit was sleek in style, it had a feminine look to it, much like Peppers old suit. Pepper gritted her teeth; her hands were clenched tightly together.

Morgan.

Pepper pushed herself up from her chair,

"Happy quick I need to get home."

Morgan spun around in her chair, she had never felt so happy and free in her life. A huge smile spread across her face. The suit was nearby.

"Jericho, I finally understand what Dad was talking about in his notes. Why would Mom keep this from me?"

A sudden alarm rang, alerting Morgan to someone pulling in.

"Crap, Moms home."

Morgan quickly ran out the back of the garage, sneaking into the back door of the house, and running up the steps to her room. Morgan quickly climbed into bed, throwing the cover over herself.

Pepper angrily walked over to the garage banging on the door,

"Morgan open this door now!"

Pepper tapped her foot, waiting as no response came.

"I'm not playing games Morgan open this door now!"

Pepper slammed her fists on the door.

"MORGAN!"

Happy stood by the car, Pepper was clearly angry as he waited for her to calm down Happy caught a glimpse of the curtains move in the upstairs room.

"Mrs. Stark, maybe she is in the house?"

Pepper turned around, her eyes a blaze with fury as she made her way into the house. Happy could hear her voice echo.

Morgan jumped as her door swung open, Pepper stood in the doorway. Her gaze was enough to burn holes through her.

"Mom?"

Pepper was seething,

"What are you thinking? Where did you even get that suit?"

Morgan just stared at her,

"What are you talking about?"

Pepper crossed her arms,

"Don't play stupid, there are bruises on your face and I saw you on the news flying around in that blast suit!"

Morgan jumped out of the bed, marching to stand in front of Pepper.

"How do you know it was me first off? You threw those containers who knows where! Maybe someone found them and stole it!"

Pepper was taken back but stood her ground.

"I know it was you, and until you stop lying you are confined to this room."

Morgan scoffed,

"You've tried that before, this room can't hold me and you know it."

Morgan pushed past Pepper, running down the stairs and out to her garage.

Happy watched as Morgan came flying out of the house, her hands over her face as she ran for the garage. Pepper was next, she looked weary as she made her way to the steps, sitting down with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, Happy Happy Happy, what am I going to do."

Happy sat down next to her placing his arm around her shoulders.

"You knew this day would come, she has so much of her father in her. You couldn't keep this from her forever."

Pepper smiled faintly,

"I know Happy, it's just…I lost her father, I can't lose her too."

Morgan slammed her fists down on the table, her tools shaking as she did.

"I hate her! Why did Dad have to die and not her?"

She hollered picking up multiple tools and throwing them around her workspace.

"Surely you don't mean that."

Jericho spoke up, Morgan didn't listen.

"I'm taking the suit and we are going to Wakanda, getting what I need to rebuild vision, and…and…"

Morgan stuttered plopping down in the chair,

"And I will think about what to do next when I get there."

Morgan laid her head on her arms, her heart rate was now coming down, as was her blood pressure. Tears stung her eyes as she looked over at the suit, standing in the corner.

"Oh Dad, what would it have been like to know you, to actually know you."

That night Pepper couldn't sleep, she sat by the fireplace staring into the flames, Morgan had still not emerged from her den. Pepper looked on the side table, a picture of her and Tony graced it. She smiled picking up the image and pulling it close to her chest.

"My Tony."

She wiped tears from falling, her heart ached every day. She had thought that with time her heart would mend but instead it only seemed to break more.

"Tony, I hope you can see Morgan. She needs you. She needs her father. Oh Tony! Why did you have to go?!"

Pepper let herself go, her sobs echoed the house and the tears flowed freely. She cried for Morgan, for herself, and for Tony. For the first time since his death Pepper let herself grieve for him, a burden seemed to lift off of her as she cried long into the night. In the wee hours of the morning Pepper had cried herself to sleep, the fire had turned to hot ash when Morgan snuck back in. She looked at Pepper sleeping on the sofa, her eyes puffy and red from crying, tissues scattered on the floor, and the pillows wet with tears. Morgan lowered her head, part of her felt bad for her mother, though the other part of her didn't care. Morgan walked over to Pepper; she was curled up on the sofa. Morgan grabbed a blanket off a nearby chair, she gently covered her. Morgan made her way over to the stairs. She stopped and turned, looking at the sofa.

"I'm sorry Mom, but this must be done."


	6. Episode 6: Welcome to Wakanda

Morgan flew overhead in the cloud sky; gentle rain fell on her armor as she headed for Wakanda. Her thoughts were whirling. The trip to Wakanda was a couple thousand miles, perfect for a test flight. Though Jericho had fought with her that a couple thousand-mile journey did not qualify as a test flight, Morgan had won out in the end.

"We are nearing Wakanda, I am detecting a defense grid."

Morgan nodded,

"Is there a control tower or a communications center?"

Jericho's scanners beeped,

"A control tower for incoming aircraft."

"Place a call."

T'Challa stood on the balcony of his castle, his looked out over Wakanda. The land had flourished in recent years, ever since becoming known to the world T'Challa was afraid that their land would end in war or famine, but now many years later and outsiders still rarely came to Wakanda, the recent bouts of rain had many the soil fertile.

"Father?"

T'Challa turned as Azari walked toward him,

"Yes my son?"

Azari came to stand next to him, as the two gazed out over Wakanda.

"Mother sent me to find you, dinner will be served shortly."

T'Challa noded, about to turn and walk with Azari to the dining hall when a glimmer caught his eye in the distance. T'Challa lean slightly over the balcony staring into the distance.

"What is it father?"

T'Challa pointed to the sky, a small black dot moved across it, coming closer.

"It can't be."

T'Challa whispered.

"Tell your mother I will late."

With that T'Challa's Black Panther suit appeared on his body, his clawed necklace releasing it. He jumped over the balcony and headed for the airport that had been built to welcome visitors.

Morgan slowed her approach as Wakanda came into view. She was in awe of its beauty as she slowly descended onto the tarmac.

"We have hostiles incoming."

Jericho spoke, Morgan looked around her as five women dressed in tribal uniform surrounded her, spears aimed at her. Morgan's hear beat increased,

"I am not a threat, I have come to see the Black Panther."

Morgan was startled as a voice came from behind the women,

"He is here, state your business."

Morgan deactivated her face plate,

"King T'Challa."

Morgan knelt,

"I am Morgan, Morgan Stark."

T'Challa nodded,

"Tony Starks daughter. Rise and follow me."

Morgan stood up, keeping a watchful eye on the women who followed her.

T'Challa glanced over his shoulder, he had not seen Morgan since the funeral for Tony. After the death of Iron Man, the team had dwindled. T'Challa went back to his kingdom, his mind was taken off the troubles of the world by dealing with his own people. The only ones who had remained at the Avengers complex were Bucky, Rhodes, and Sam. T'Challa walked in silence, why was she here?

"May I ask why you have come?"

Morgan looked up,

"I recently gained access to my fathers files and found reference to a Vision, and that his consciousness might be here…or at least some of it."

T'Challa stopped dead in his track turning around to face her,

"You wish to rebuild Vision?"

Morgan nodded,

T'Challa shook his head,

"I am afraid I cannot give you what you seek."

Morgans heart sank,

"Why?"

T'Challa looked up to the sky,

"Since your father defeated Thanos we have lived in a long period of peace, not other world dares to threaten ours. Vision was built by Ultron, a tool to defeat the Avengers though they intervened and were able to use him against Ultron instead."

Morgan nodded,

"Cap told me the story."

T'Challa turned to her,

"Why would you want to rebuild him, he perished years ago. We have no need for him."

Morgan was shocked at T'Challas words,

"You never know when this period of peace will end, shouldn't we be prepared. Besides just because we aren't at war with another planet, doesn't mean we are at war internally."

T'Challa waved his hand,

"My decision is final. You are welcome to stay the night and rest."

T'Challa was followed back to his home by the women, leaving Morgan to stand in defeat.

"Sorry Morgan, you've come so far."

Morgan growled,

"You're right I have come to far to give up."

Morgan turned, she had no idea where to start but she had to find it. She started walking when a "psst" caught her attention.

"Over here."

Morgan walked over behind a building,

"yes?"

The woman smiled,

"I am Shuri, T'Challas siter."

Morgan smiled,

"Cap told me about you too."

Shuri smiled as she reached her hands up around her neck unhooking a necklace,

"I have been waiting for years for this opportunity."

She placed the necklace with the claw like pendant in Morgan's armored hand. Morgan looked at the claw and then back at Shuri, her face twisted in confusion.

Shuri laughed,

"It is what you seek."

Morgans eyes widen as she stared at the pendant. Shuri reach over closing Morgans hand over it.

"This must never be told. My brother must never know of this."

Morgan nodded,

"Why are you helping me?"

Shuri looked to the sky,

"For the past couple of years I have sensed a darkness, each year it grows stronger. But this year I feel its presence most. I do not know what it is or where is comes from, but we must be ready."

Morgan felt a tingle run up her spine,

"Shouldn't your brother know?"

Shuri shook her head,

"My brother wouldn't not believe me, he lives in denial of evil since the defeat of Thanos."

Morgan clutched the necklace.

"I can't thank you enough."

Shuri smiled,

"Thank me by living the legacy left behind for you."

Shuri lead Morgan to a spare bedroom.

"Get some rest, breakfast is served at 7, if you are awake by then."

Shuri smirked closing the door the massive room. Morgan unlocked the armor, leaving it to stand in the corner as she walked around the room.

"Wow this place is amazing."

"Indeed, it would seem that most of this structure is made of Vibranium."

Jericho had taken control of the armor as he scanned the room. Morgan flopped down on the giant king-sized bed; the silk comforter nearly swallowed her as she sank into them. It had been days since her last good sleep. Morgan reached up to the pendant she had place around her neck, she clutched it in her hand as she quickly fell into sleep, as Jericho stood watch over her.

The next morning Shuri sat with T'Challa,

"Morgan did not come down for breakfast."

Shuri laughed,

"As tired as that girl looked she wont be down for dinner either."

T'Challa smiled,

"I worry, she is so much like her father, I only hope she does not make his same mistakes."

Shuri shook her head, placing a hand on his shoulder as she stood to leave,

"Have faith in her, she is wiser than you think."

Morgan jolted awake, she sat up in the bed. Jericho was still standing over her, the armor at the right side of her bed.

"Jericho how long have I been asleep?"

"14 hours."

Morgan rubbed her eyes,

"14 hours! She looked out the window it was dark, she looked at the clock.

"20:00 hours."

She murmured throwing herself back into the bed,

"might as well sleep till morning then leave."

Jericho nodded the armor,

"I am going to power down as well, my energy reserves are low."

Morgan didn't hear him as she had already fallen back to sleep. The armors lights when black as Jericho shut down the system. A gentle breeze blew through the windows, Morgan cuddle more tightly under the blanket, as she dreamed dreams of her father, of happier times.


	7. Episode 7: Abnormalities

Morgan felt energized, two days of rest in Wakanda seemed to have lifted her spirits. Her phone had thirty-three missed calls from Pepper and twenty-seven from Happy. Morgan ignored them, the last thing she needed was her mother freaking out that she was in Wakanda, on a "recovery mission".

Morgan donned her armor and made her way to the main hall,

"Thank you King T'Challa, Princess Shuri, for your hospitality. I must make my leave."

T'Challa nodded,

"I am sorry I could not help you with what you seek."

Morgan shrugged,

"I understand your hesitation. Thank you for allowing me to stay."

With the final words spoken Morgan lifted off into the sky for her journey home. The pendant securely around her neck.

T'Challa looked over to Shuri, a smile creased her face as she watched Morgan's form grow smaller and eventually disappear into the distance. Her neck seemed bare as he realized the pendant, she had worn for years was missing.

"Sister your pendant is missing."

Shuri didn't look at him, her eyes still on the sky.

"So it is."

She turned and walked away, leaving T'Challa to watch her go. Suspicions rising in him.

Morgans helmet rang with another phone call,

"Morgan perhaps you should take this call, your mother is now calling consistently on the hour."

Morgan moaned as she answered the call.

"This is Morgan."

"Morgan! Oh, thank God! Where on earth have you been? I have been trying to reach you for days! Do you know the worry that causes me when you won't answer your phone?!"

Morgan turned down the volume as Pepper continued to yell into the earpiece. When she had finished Morgan cleared her throat.

"I have some personal business to attend to Mom, I am on my way home now."

Pepper was silent for a moment,

"Your car is here?"

Morgan mentally slapped herself, in her rush she had left Phoenix outside of the garage.

"I am…uh…I'm on the bus."

Pepper was silent again,

"I…choose to believe you are telling me the truth. Just get home."

The phone line click as Pepper hung up. Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. Her recent modifications had made the suit noise free when on a phone.

Pepper hung up the line, everything in her told her the truth was Morgan was currently flying around somewhere in that suit. She sighed placing her phone in her purse, she had to start somewhere in rebuilding her relationship with Morgan.

Pepper opened the car door sitting in the back,

"Take me home Happy."

Happy nodded,

"Did you reach her?"

Pepper nodded.

"Yes, I…I…actually take me to the Avengers Complex."

Happy looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"Ma'am?"

"The Complex Happy."

Morgan landed, she quickly walked into her workshop, where she un-armored and took the pendant right to the computer.

"Jericho begin analysis."

Jericho began running scans on the pendant turned USB when a knock came to the door.

Morgan groaned expecting to find her mother only find Trevor staring into the camera.

"What do you want Trevor?"

The small computer window popped out from the barn wall.

"To talk to you."

Morgan rolled her eyes,

"And why would I want to talk to you?"

Trevor crossed his arms.

"Uh because it's me…"

Morgan shook her head,

"I'm not opening this door Trevor."

Trevor stomped his foot,

"Oh come Morgan I just want to see it!"

Morgan looked over at her armor, her mind playing with the notes she had read and news stories she had seen. Justin Hammer was no saint, notorious for stealing her fathers inventions and ideas only to turn them around and use them against him. Morgan deactivated the camera with one final word.

"No!"

Trevor sneered as the screen went black, turning away from the door he jump inside his car.

"Dad…its Trevor. Bad news."

"I don't accept bad news."

Trevor rolled his eyes,

"Well I can't get in if she won't let me in."

"Did you get a good look at the security from the outside?"

Trevor shrugged,

"It looks like an ordinary barn door from the outside."

"Come back to the house, its time for the next phase of our plan."

Jericho spoke breaking Morgan from her pause near the doors cameras.

"I believe I have analyzed all the data; I will begin construction of the neural net."

Morgan nodded,

"I will begin construction of his body, the old vision was created from a Vibranium, mixture that Ultron concocted, there is no way I am going to get access to Vibranium."

Morgan looked over at her suit,

"Although, my father may have a suit that has a Vibranium element."

Morgan began searching through the long list of suits and their specs hoping beyond hope that there was a suit that matched what she was looking for.

Hours later after an exhausted search Morgan found what she had been looking for and was making her way to her storage yard in Phoenix. Phoenix was a quieter A.I compared to Jericho; her processes were still learning.

Phoenix pulled into the compound, breaking quickly causing Morgan to jolt forward and back again.

"Ow, Phoenix what gives."

"I am detecting an abnormality."

Morgan looked at the screen, the "abnormality" appeared to be in front of them thought Morgan didn't see anything.

"Your sensors must be off, probably just need recalibrated."

Phoenix didn't move,

"Phoenix? There is nothing there, go please."

Phoenix turned her tires, driving wide around the area. The car shuddered as they pulled up to the storage containers.

"Did you just shiver?"

Phoenix hesitated but responded,

"I apologize, something caused my systems to have a "chill"."

Morgan was confused and curious,

"A.I's don't get chills Phoenix, that abnormality is really spooking you."

Phoenix waited for Morgan as she sifted her way through the armor to find the one, she was looking for. After about 10 minutes of searching she located her target and drug it out to Phoenix, placing the armor on its back in the back seat. Phoenix revved her engine, trying to get Morgan to speed up.

Morgan took the hint jumping into the drivers seat, before the door even shut Phoenix begun to speed out of the compound, sharply taking the corner, her tires squealing as they hit the road. Morgan held onto her seat belt,

"Phoenix slow down! We are away from the compound!"

Phoenix's RPM's remained high as they sped down the road toward the highway. Morgan looked behind her at the armor on the seat, a red armored suit with lighter red overlay. Morgan smirked; it was obvious her fathers favorite color was Hot Rod red. Phoenix's RPM's began to drop slowly as they traveled down the highway back toward home. Morgan relaxed her tensed muscles, she reached up lightly tapping the dashboard.

"Phoenix you ok?"

Phoenix's engine rumbled,

"Yes.

Morgan looked out the window, still confused as to what had spooked Phoenix so much.

"Something was there Morgan; my sensor are not wrong."

Morgan turned her head to the computer screen.

"Its ok Phoenix, its gone now."

Morgan sighed looking back out the window, something didn't feel right. The words Shuri spoke rang in her head,

"…a darkness is coming…"

She hoped that what she was about to do would prevent such a darkness from rising, something in her told her she had to be prepared to fight, to fight what she had no idea but she felt it. What scared Morgan more was that Phoenix seemed to feel it, and she was an A.I.

After a few hours of driving Phoenix pulled into the garage shutting off her engine as her body seemed to sag in a sigh. Morgan pulled the armor from the backseat.

"Jericho how goes the neural net construction?"

"We are making progress."

Morgan grunted as she drug the armor over to the table, using a lift to get it up on it. She wiped for forehead as she began the process of tearing the armor apart to rebuild it to house the mind of Vision.


	8. Episode 8: Awakening

Justin Hammer paced the floor, the tracker on his foot moving and rubbing his ankle with every step. He hated the Starks; it was all Tony Starks fault that his life has fallen into a pit of blackness. His business had been sieged, his money had been drained, his wife had run away, and left him to raise their only child, Trevor. Justin had taken it upon himself to ensure that Trevor had grown a hatred toward the Starks, he had carefully and skillfully taught Trevor his ways, trained him to think like him. Know with a little luck and skill on Trevor's part they would soon gain access to what Justin had been after his whole life, Tony Starks life work. An evil smirk crossed his face as he sat down in the faded chair, flicking on the TV the news flashed on the screen. Justin sneered as the front door slammed shut.

"How many times have I told you not to slam the door!"

Trevor just rolled his eyes,

"Like you care."

Trevor walked over to his fathers chair,

"So what's our next move?"

Justin tapped his finger on the remote,

"There have been some strange activities occurring lately, meteorologist and scientist can't seem to figure out what is happening. Weird detections of seemingly invisible objects or anomalies."

Trevor listened as his father described the "weirdness" that seemed to be happening.

"What makes you think that Morgan has the answer?"

Justin jumped up from his chair, grabbing Trevor's shirt and pulling him in close.

"Do I detect hesitation? Are you backing out on me?!"

Trevor squirmed,

"Dad let go! I'm not backing out on you okay, I am just concerned that we are wasting our time."

Justin released his gripped, as Trevor backed away.

"It's not Morgan I am concerned with but with what she knows, she has her fathers intellect, his cunning. Her father has protypes, new technologies that I will possess, and I will become once again the great name in power and technology."

Trevor crossed his arms and rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, his Dad pumping his arms into the air.

"The Starks will wish they never crossed paths with Justin Hammer!"

Morgan was studying the data Phoenix has collected the odd occurrence at her storage compound. It didn't make any sense; the energy signature was strong. A mixture of gamma and ions, a weird combination. Morgan rubbed her tired eyes; she had been working for hours…more like days.

"Jericho, power down for a little while…I am."

Jericho seemed to sigh in relief,

"It is much needed."

The room when dark except for a few dimly lit lights, Morgan walked over to a makeshift cot she had setup. She was determined to finish her construction on Vision though she was also determined to not to end up in the hospital.

Morgan's eyes fell shut before she hit the pillow, darkness quickly consumed her as she welcomed the warm peace of sleep.

The Earths ground shook, shaking the garage causing Morgan to awaken. Jericho's systems were alighting with warnings and alarms.

"I am detecting a massive energy surge!"

Morgan ran outside, her armor fully covering her as came out to see a ship landing in their backyard. Morgan narrowed her eyes, readying herself she took a defensive position as the ships loading bay opened.

"Identify yourself!"

She shout out to the beings disembarking the ship, she lifted herself off the ground a few inches, her heart pounding in her chest. Her first battle. Was she ready?

Morgan's eyes widen when she saw the beings who disembarked,

"Guardians?"

She nearly whispered as she descended back to the earth.

"Pepper?"

The being walked toward her, his leather coat and red eyed mask giving his identity away.

"StarLord? I have heard of you."

Morgan stuck her hand as her mask slid back. StarLords face looked surprised.

"You aint Pepper."

Morgan smiled,

"No, it's Morgan."

Morgan watched as, whom she knew to be Thor, walked toward her. Morgan put her hands on her hips, the last time she laid eyes on the Asgardian, which was years ago, he was…overweight. Now the Asgardian walked toward her his weight in check.

"Morgan, you have grown since I last laid eyes on you."

Morgan smiled,

"And you have…shrunk in a matter of speaking."

Thor furrowed his eyes looking down at himself.

"Yes well, I have…had limited access to drink."

Thor narrowed his eyes at StarLord, who just shrugged.

"Drax drinks it all, not my problem."

Drax crossed his arms with a chuckle,

"Yes indeed, I drink it all!"

Thor turned his attention back to Morgan, he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Morgan we have come because…"

Morgan cut in,

"You have detected a weird energy signature."

Thor nodded,

"Though to me it is not "weird", it is Asgardian. Though since Asgard was destroyed I had assumed that she too had been destroyed."

Morgan cocked her head at him,

"She?"

Thor nodded,

"The Enchantress, it is her energy signature you are detecting. Though with the surges that have been detected I believe she is attempting to unleash…him."

Morgan crossed her arms, putting her weight onto one foot.

"Him?"

Thor nodded looking around,

"Is that your workshop?"

Morgan nodded as Thor made his way to it. Morgan shrugged as the team followed Thor through the doors and into her workspace.

"Thor? What aren't you telling us?"

StarLord leaned against the nearest wall. Rocket jumped up on the table,

"Yeh yeh look little girl you ain't got no idea whats going on here."

Morgan was appalled by Rockets manner, Drax walked over to her placing her hand on her head.

"You are right, she is small."

Morgan growled pushing the aliens hand from her head,

"I would love to help but I don't know who or what an enchantress is, or whatever she is trying to release."

Thor approached her,

"We need your help, as we once did your fathers."

Morgans heart warmed at that thought, she looked over to her computer systems. Should she tell them she was rebuilding Vision?

"We must stop this threat before it arises and wreaks havoc on your world."

Morgan snapped back to the present,

"How? No one has actually seen this enchantress, only energy."

Thor nodded,

"The energy are attempts, her attempts to break through into this world. I thought she had perished on Asgard when Ragnarök awoke, but it would seem she did not, but merely transported herself into another dimension in attempts to escape, the same dimension that holds…"

Thor stopped, his hands clenched together as lightening flickered through them. Morgan looked up at him,

"That holds what?"

Thor looked to the Guardians then back at her.

"It was said amongst my people that he held the power to destroy even the strongest Asgardian, thought to have been exiled to the realm of Muspelheim, the realm of the demons. Exiled there for eternity, no one knew of this except my father and I, the energy signature that you have been detecting upon this world matches that of the Midgard Serpents. Tis the same realm that my father had banished Surter, in Surters awakening the Serpent must have also awakened growing stronger till now when its power has peaked, with the help of the enchantress he will break the exile placed on him and return to Midgard."

Everyone stood in silence blinking as they registered the information Thor had just broke to them.

Morgans mind whirled, serpents, enchantresses, aliens, had her father really fought such things?

"We will need more help than just us."

Morgan spoke up, she took a deep breath as she unveiled her latest project.

Thor gasped slightly at what he saw.

"Recently I have re-acquired Vision conscience, we are mere days away from him awakening."

Morgan never lifted her gaze from the body that laid in front of them. Thor placed a gently hand on the form.

"Incredible."

Stepping back his hammer began to swing, Morgans eyes widened in horror as the sky outside grew dark.

"Thor No!"

Morgan hollered as the lightening from his hammer shot straight to Vision. Morgans heart nearly stopped as the light grew to bright for her eyes. When the light finally faded, Morgan looked over to see smoke rising from the bench, she couldn't speak as a shadow of a figure appeared, its eyes glowing as it emerged from the smoke.

"Vision?"

Morgan whispered. Thor threw his hammer into the air and caught it.

"Worked last time too."

Vision turned his hands over, then looked up at Morgan. He looked around, his shoulders relaxing tension when he saw Thor.

"Thor?"

Thor nodded with a smile,

"Vision you live again."

Vision looked over at Morgan,

"Who are you?"

Morgan shook her head in shock,

"I'm..uh..Morgan…Morgan Stark."

Visions eyes widened at Stark,

"Are you related to Tony Stark?"

Morgans head dropped,

"I'm his daughter."

Vision looked to Thor in surprise,

"Iron Man has a daughter? How long have I been offline?"

Thor stepped forward,

"Vision what is the last thing that you remember?"

Vision put his hand under his chin in thought, his eyes widened with horror.

"Thanos, the stone!"

He reached up to his head.

"It's gone!"

Thor nodded,

"Thanos destroyed you, despite your attempts evade him."

Vision looked around him,

"This technology appears to be like that Tony's, is he here?"

Morgan shook her head,

"Vision there is something you need to know, Iron Man…my dad…he is dead. He died saving the world from Thanos."

Vision collapsed into a sitting position in a nearest chair,

"Tony is dead?"

Morgan laid a hand on his shoulder,

"Vision you have been offline for like 14 years."

Vison lowered his head,

"How did you bring me back?"

Morgan looked up,

"A lot of time and dedication, and a little lightening."

She smirked,

"Look Vision, the past is past, we can't do anything about it now. What we can do is save the future, a dark power is awakening, and we need your help to stop it."

Vision nodded,

"I will do what I can to help."

That night the Guardians had retreated to their ship, clocking it form prying eyes. Morgan had set up Vision with a place to rest in the garage.

"Its probably best that mom doesn't see you yet."

Vision had been admiring her hardware and talking with Jericho.

"You have much of your father in you."

Morgan shrugged,

"So I have been told."

Morgan waved him over to the makeshift bed,

"Get some rest, or shut down, or whatever you call it."

Visions smirked sitting on the bed, Morgan smiled pulling a piece of paper from her pocket.

"I think you might want this, just don't let anyone else see you. Phoenix has been told to accept your voice print."

Vision looked at her quizzically as she left the garage, Jericho's systems faded into a soft light. Vision unfolded the paper his eyes shining with excitement, fear, and regret all at the same time. He lowered his hand to the bed. He looked over to where Phoenix was parked, should he go?

Morgan smiled as she heard Phoenix's engine rumble into the night, she snuggle under her blankets, pressing her head deep into her pillow.

"Go get er Vision."


	9. Episode 9: Sparks and Flames

Vision clutched Phoenix's steering wheel, he stared into the dimly lighted house.

"Vision? Why have we stopped here?"

Phoenix asked, Vision looked to the car.

"Because someone very special lives here, I just don't have the courage to see her."

Phoenix beeped her horn, startling Vision causing him to jump and yelp.

"Phoenix what is the meaning of this?"

Phoenix pulled forward into the small driveway,

"I am helping you."

A car horn sounded outside of her window, carefully she peeled back the curtain to see a sporty cobalt blue car sitting on the curb. She glared at it as the car moved into her driveway. Carefully she made her way to the door, energy surging through her hands as she waited on the other side for the knock to come.

Vision approached the door, if he had a heart it would be pounding as he raised his hand to knock on the black painted wooden door. He hesitated slightly, how would he be accepted after all this time?

Gathering up all of the courage he could muster Vision rapped on the door, his anxiety building as he waited for it to open.

She jumped slightly as the soft rap came to the door, who would be disturbing her this time of night. Not that she slept anyway. She couldn't remember the last time she had, had a full night of sleep. She took a deep breath as she reached for the door handle, something felt familiar about whoever was on the other side of her door, perhaps one of the Avengers checking up on her? She opened the door slowly, the chain lock catching it, stopping it from completely opening. She looked out the crack of the door,

"Yes?"

Her words caught in her throat as she saw who stood at her door, her head swam, she felt she might faint.

"Is this a joke?"

She whispered, as she unlocked the chain.

"Impossible."

Vision smiled as the door opened wider,

"Wanda"

Vision reached for her hand,

"It is me."

He lifted her hand to his head, her eyes glowing red as she scanned his mind, tears began to fall as the red light faded.

"Vis, it is you."

She stood in shock as Vision pulled into a tight hug, the two stood for a time, locked in a tight embrace. Wanda laid her hand against his chest, her tears dripping down his body.

"How is this possible? I saw Thanos de…."

Vision placed a hand on her lips,

"Shh…my dear, I will explain things the best I can."

Wanda nearly pulled him into the house as the two sat on the sofa, the tv was one flickering softly as the two sat talking, Wanda spent the next few hours catching Vision up on everything that had occurred the past few years. Vision nodded his understanding as she continued on, all his doubt and fear has faded as he sat here with her. He stared at her as she spoke, her eyes sparkling for what he assumed was the first time in years.

"Your turn."

Wandas hands were gently grasped in Visions, Vision smiled pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Morgan brought me back."

Wandas eyes widened,

"Tonys daughter?"

Vision nodded,

"She would not tell me how, though she told me why."

Vision lowered his head, standing up he walked over to the window.

"A darkness is coming Wanda, an evil that we have not yet faced."

Wanda walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and laying her head on his back.

"This I know, I have felt it for years."

Vision turned to her, gently grabbing her shoulders.

"Will you help us?"

Wanda furrowed her eyes,

"Help you?"

Vision nodded,

"Together with the Guardians, Thor, and Morgan, whom has taken up her fathers mantle, we intend to stop this evil….hopefully before it invades our world."

Wanda shook her hand grabbing Visions arms,

"No Vis, I lost you once! I will not lose you again!"

Wanda's eyes pleaded with him,

"We can leave, we an go away from here."

Vision cupped her face in his hands,

"Wanda my darling, this evil doesn't just threaten New York, it threatens the world. Wherever we go, it will find us."

Wanda shook her head,

"No Vis! No, I won't lose you again! I can't!"

Wanda threw herself into his chest, sobbing as he hugged her tightly.

"Come with me Wanda, we can protect each other!"

Wanda tensed up, her eyes glimmering with the tears brimming her eyes.

"Vis, after we defeated Thanos I left the Avengers. I have been living here in quiet solitude, I could never bring myself to fight again."

Vision looked into her eyes, they pleaded with him to stay.

"I'll stay."

Wanda breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he pulled her back into his arms. Vision ran his hand along her back.

"I'll stay."

That night Wanda slept all through the rest of the night into the late hours of the morning. Visions arm draped over her. A secure feeling swept over her as she blinked in the late morning sun. Moving softly as to not awaken Vision, Wanda snuggled closely back to the pillow. She felt her eyes drooped close again as the welcome sleep she had missed out on for years took her over again.

Vision booted his systems back online, he blinked looking at the clock on the nightstand, 12:30pm. He slowly sat up, stretching his back as he snuck off the bed and made his way to the kitchen. How he had enjoyed cooking for Wanda all those years ago, he pulled out the frying pan and eggs. A smile creased his face as the butter began to sizzle in the pan, Wanda would enjoy a home cooked breakfast.

Wanda yawned stretching out across the bed, she looked over to find Vision gone though the aroma of eggs and bacon filled the house. Wanda walked out to the kitchen; Vision was just dishing up a plate for her.

"My lady."

Wanda smiled taking the seat Vision had pulled out for her stuffing the eggs into her mouth.

"Mmm…Vis…these are delicious, I forgot how well you could cook."

Vision smiled kissing her on the head as he sat across from her, his eyes flickered slightly as his looked up the local news. Wanda smiled as she watched Visions eyes track back and forth, no doubt reading whatever was displayed in his optics at the moment. Wanda finished placing her dish in the sink, she walked behind Vision laying her head on his shoulder,

"You know Vis, we were so busy talking last night we didn't get a chance to get…reacquainted."

Visions eyes flickered again as he turned off his search and looked over his shoulder at Wanda, a coy smiled plastered on her face as she held out her hand. Vision took it as Wanda lead them back to the room.

Jericho spoke up when Morgan entered,

"Phoenix has still not returned, nor has Vision."

Morgan smiled,

"I don't think Vision will be back for a while Jericho, as for Phoenix if I need her ill summon her."

Morgan smiled sitting down in her chair, her heart full of joy knowing she had brought a bounty of it to Wanda.


	10. Chapter 10: Crossroad Decisions

Trevor tapped his foot,

"Dad why am I here?"

Trevor held a scanner in his hands and talked into a com link,

"All I see is crickets and lightening bugs."

The com crackled as Justin answered,

"Be patient, if my calculations are correct the next energy surge should appear right where you are."

Trevor plopped on the ground his legs crossed in front of him, the scanner to his right. He stretched back looking up at the sky.

"Each energy surge has been growing stronger, perhaps we will finally find out what they are."

Trevor tuned out his Dad as he droned on about his big plot. Trevor jolted however when the scanners alert when off. He sat straight up staring in front of him, his mouth fell open as the energy surge whirled. The area around him lite up in a bright yellow, Trevor shielded his eyes from light. Once it dissipated Trevor lowered his arm from his face, he blink away the black dots that traveled in his eyesight. He stared in shock at what was in front of him. A woman, dressed in ancient, mythical looking clothing, a dragon standing behind her. Trevor rose to a standing position, brushing the dirt from his pants.

"Trevor what is happening?"

The com crackled, Trevor was too stunned to speak as the woman with the long blonde hair and piercing green eyes smiled at him, she walked over to him. Trevor was planted unable to move.

"What is you name human?"

Trevor gulped trying to find his voice,

"Its…uh…Trevor…Trevor Hammer."

The woman smiled placing her hand on his head,

"Well Trevor Hammer of Earth, you are now my subject, you will do as I command and only as I command."

Trevor's eyes flashed green before returning to the brown, he nodded as he knelt down before her.

"What is your will?"

The woman smiled,

"I will lay claim to this world, with the Midgard Serpent as my weapon and you as my…insurance. Soon this world will fall to defeat at the hand of the Enchantress."

Justin yelled into the com unit,

"Trevor answer me this instant!"

The com soon crackled,

"Apologies father but I no longer serve you."

Justin shook his head,

"What?"

The com crackled again,

"To whom am I speaking?"

Justin was startled as a woman's voice spoke over the com.

"Justin Hammer, Trevor's father you wentch, where is my son!"

A small chuckled echoed over the com,

"He is now my servant, he will do my biding and mine alone, as you soon shall."

The com crackled one last. Justin ripped off his headset, growling as he locked all the doors and windows in his house. Standing at the door with a gun he felt his house shake.

"Did you honestly think that locks and bullets could keep me out Mortal?"

Justin whipped around to find the Enchantress behind him, Trevor at her side. Before Justin could move the Enchantress reach her hand to his head, his eyes flickered green and back to brown as he dropped to one knee.

"What is your will?"

The Enchantress laughed,

"You and your son both possess the same darkness."

The Enchantress turned to the window, outside was the Midgard Serpent,

"Search this Planet for Thor, I have sensed his presence here since our arrival, if I am to take this planet and conquer it, I must first destroy him."

Wanda jumped out of bed, Vision was startled by her sudden movements.

"Wanda what is it?"

Wanda was at the window, the warm breeze blew in as she gazed out into the sky.

"It's here."

She barely whispered. She turned to Vision fear struck her,

"Vis, that evil I have been sensing, its here."

Vision climbed out of bed, hugging Wanda. Wanda pushed back,

"I have been doing a lot of thinking Vis…"

She turned to the window,

"And I think we should join this fight. If we don't and innocent people die, I will never forgive myself."

Vision smiled in relief, he had hoped Wanda would come to that conclusion,

"You best pack, we will head to the Starks. Thor and the Guardians are there along with Morgan."

Wanda nodded turning to grab a bag from her closet and shoving items into it. She stopped when she got to her private drawer, slowly she pulled out a box and handed it to vision.

Vision accepted it, though confused, and opened the box. Inside was a piece of his old cape and a picture of himself and Wanda. Vision looked up at her.

"I didn't have a lot to remember you by…physical items that is."

Vision smiled placing the box in Wanda's bag. A thought hitting him,

"Wanda what happened to my previous body?"

Wanda shrugged,

"I don't know, quiet frankly after we defeated Thanos I don't remember much. We all went our separate ways. The world has been pretty peaceful and quite for years."

Vision nodded in understanding though his thoughts still whirled.

The two climbed into Phoenix and headed back toward Morgans. Wanda shuddered, the evil she felt was as black as the night sky. She looked out the window, she frowned when the sky above showed no stars, no moon, and no clouds. What were they in for?"

Pepper had been at the office for a week straight, she hadn't had the change to get home. Staying in a hotel wasn't ideal, specially with her and Morgan relationship on shaky ground but with current plummet in stock prices, she had been working tirelessly with the board to come up with a way to get them back up.

She leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes and stretching out her shoulders. It used to be that their biggest competitor was Hammer Industries, when Tony made the switch from weapons to medical and other non -lethal technologies, their competition had been minimal, in the recent years however more and more companies were popping up, causing a challenge the Stark empire.

Peppers phone rang, she was surprised to see it was Morgan calling.

"Morgan dear, I am so sorry the stock issue has kept me here, I want to be home with you. Hopefully with in the next few days."

Morgan responded on the other end.

"Actually Mom, that's why I called. Before you get home and see it, I better tell you. Thor and the Guardians are here, along with Wanda and…Vision."

Pepper was speechless.

"There is a darkness rising mother, and we intend to fight it. You once wore Dads armor, Iron Pepper, right? Would you do so again?"

Pepper didn't know what to say,

"Morgan I…I don't understand any of this. I'll be home soon."

Pepper hung up the phone,

"Happy take me home please."

Pepper commed as she grabbed her purse and headed for the basement car garage.

Pepper made it to the basement just as Happy was opening the car door,

"What about the stockholders and the board?"

Pepper waved her hand,

"I have been here for a solid week, they can get along with out me for a day or two."

Pepper watched the city go by as Happy drove them home, what was this evil Morgan spoke of? Did she honestly think Pepper was going to let her fight it?

Morgan, along with the others, had gathered around her work bench.

"We are going to need more help; I can almost guarantee my mother isn't gong to help. She will probably try to talk me out of it…even go so far as to forbid it."

Thor spoke up,

"What about that kid Tony valued so highly…Man of Spiders?"

Morgan chuckled,

"You mean Spider-Man? And yes, I thought of him."

Vision looked to Wanda,

"What of Barton? Banner?"

Morgan was taking down names,

"Hawk-eye retired for good. He and his family were moved, and no one knows where."

Wanda broke in, Morgan scratched his name off the list.

"How about that Ant dude? Captain Marvel? or that...umm..cat guy?"

StarLord quipped in. Morgan nodded writing fast as the names flew at her. When the ideas ran out Morgan held up the extensive list.

"I only hope we have enough time to recruit these guys."


	11. Episode 11: Web-cruitment

Peter Parker flipped his way through Queens, in the recent years since J. Jonah Jameson's, death his son had taken up his mantle. Peter had gotten used to the consistent ridicule he received from the J-man so when his son took his place it was nothing new. Peter sat on the edge of a building, pulling out a sandwich his wife had made for him. Queens was on the quiet side that night, not much was happening. A few petty theft's kept him from being too bored. Peter looked down to the street below, people milling about, going to and from their day to day lives. Peter smiled; his life was good. He had a beautiful wife, a best friend for life, a wonderful aunt, and his Spider-Man gig at night. A light breeze blew causing Peter to look toward the horizon, there coming in was what appeared to Peter to be a suit of armor. Peter stood up, squinting his eyes,

"Karen what is that?"

"It appears to be an Iron Man armor."

Peter watched as it came closer,

"Pepper?"

Karen's scanners blinked,

"No, the energy signature is not hers."

Peter took a defensive stance as the armor flew closer.

"Someone must have stolen the armor, Karen, battle mode."

Morgan neared the signal Jericho had detected.

"Spider-Man is up head."

Morgan stabilized herself about 10 feet away from the Spider-Man, his stance told her he was not playing games.

"Spider-Man?"

Morgan spoke.

Peter looked up and down the armor, it had a feminine form to it, much like Peppers suit only this one was black with blue lining accents. The voice that spoke was feminine as well.

"Obviously, now who are you? I know you are not Iron Man."

The suits mask deactivated to reveal a girl. Peter relaxed slightly, not positive of himself but believing he knew whom she was.

"Morgan?"

Morgan nodded,

"Yes, its me."

Peter deactivated his battle mode, relaxing his stance and removing his mask.

"I haven't seen you in ages."

Morgan shrugged,

"I've been hearing that a lot lately."

Peter eyed her again and without prompt she answered the question he was thinking.

"I found my father's files, I was able to modify one of suits to fit me."

Peter crossed his arms, a smile across his face.

"I was wondering how long it would take for the Iron Man mantle to be taken up."

Morgan smirked,

"Would have done so sooner, but my mother isn't exactly for this."

Peter nodded in understanding,

"You can't blame her, after what happened to Tony."

Morgan shrugged,

"Well, anyway to the reason I am here. We need your help."

Peter cocked his head at her,

"With what? I monitor the news, aside from energy surges…I haven't seen about any threats."

Morgan nodded landing on the roof beside him.

"Those energy surges are of Asgardian nature; they are why I am here. A darkness is coming, an ancient evil from Asgard. I am forming a team to fight it, and I want you to join us."

Peters mind flashed back for an instant to the first time he met Tony, Iron Man himself had asked for his help in a battle and now here was his daughter years later asking him the same thing.

"Who all is with you?"

Morgan ran down the members, starting with Thor and ending with Vision.

"We are a small team; we need more help."

Peter nodded,

"Come with me."

Placing his mask back on Peter leapt off the side of the building and began to swing his way through Queens with Morgan hot on his trail.

After a few moments the two came to a stop in the back alley, Peter deactivated his suit. Morgan stepped back in awe as the suit retreated in a wristwatch on Parkers arm. Peter turned to her.

"Tony made it for me, Pepper found it a few weeks after he passed."

Morgan nodded,

"Unfortunately my armor doesn't do that."

Morgan deactivated her armor stepping outside of it.

"Jericho stand guard, if anything comes let me know."

The armors eyes lite up as Jericho took control.

"As you wish."

Peter shook his head,

"Your family and A. I's. Where did you get the name?"

Morgan laughed,

"I'll tell you where I got the name Jericho when you tell me where you got the name Karen."

Peter shook his head turning to lead her up the steps to a penthouse apartment. Peter creaked open the door.

"Sshhh. Don't wanna wake the kids."

Morgans eyes widened, she didn't read in any of Peters file her father had about kids…or a wife for that matter.

"Got you! Your dead!"

Morgan jumped backwards, her heart racing. Infront of them a woman held a flashlight shining it right on them.

"MJ this is Morgan."

Peter spoke softly seemingly unphased by her, MJ turned out the light.

"Morgan Stark?"

Peter nodded. Morgan was still catching her breath.

MJ walked over to her. Looking her up and down,

"I guess she fits the description; besides you wouldn't dare cheat on me, ruin our relationship and plunge us into the turmoil of having to fight for custody of the children."

Peter just shook his head; Morgan was so confused.

"Up…Okay…anyway."

Peter took MJ aside as the two talk, Morgan waited patiently by the door. She leaned her back against it, her heart rate coming down. She lowered her head, her eyes feeling the heaviness of sleep.

Peter gently laid Morgan on the sofa, the poor kid had fallen asleep standing up. MJ leaned over his shoulder.

"She's gotta be 17 now, a little older than I was when I started this gig."

MJ pulled his head to her, kissing him.

"but?"

Peter sighed,

"Seeing her here, now, I feel guilty. Like I should have been there for her, like her father was for me."

MJ rubbed his shoulders,

"You can't change the past Peter you can only build for the future, she is here now. Take that chance."

Peter turn his attention to MJ, pulling her into a hug.

"How did I get so lucky?"

MJ snorted,

"Uh because I figured out you were Spiderman and you didn't have a choice you had to marry me to shut me up."

Peter laughed quietly,

"You sure that's the only reason?"

MJ looked up at him,

"Well my beauty played into it too."

She smirked, turning to leave for bed. She playfully punched his shoulder as she walked by him.

Peter watched her enter the bedroom, he then turned back to Morgan placing a blanket on top of her. The black-haired girl slept deeply.

"I'm sorry Morgan, I promise to be there for you, from now until…until I can't be."

Morgan stirred, she stretched out her back sitting up. She rubbed her eyes, mid rub she jolted realizing where she was.

"Did I seriously fall asleep?"

"Standing up."

Morgan whipped around, MJ was walking toward her. Morgan swung her legs over the side of the sofa.

"Sorry I guess I was tired."

MJ smiled,

"You hungry?"

Morgan nodded,

"Yes but don't bother, I need to be getting home."

MJ ignored her and started the oven just as Peter shuffled out of the room.

"Morning Morgan."

Morgan smiled,

"Morning, where are your kids?"

MJ laughed,

"They sleep in pretty late, like Peter."

Peter just rolled his eyes,

"I work late."

Morgan stood up,

"Speaking of…are you coming with me?"

Peter turned to MJ.

"Yes, I am."

Pepper sat on the sofa, Morgan had been gone for who knows how long. Pepper gently touched the suit of armor next to her. One of her most prized possessions. Tony had built it specially for her years ago, she had helped to defeat Thanos.

Had she done the right thing? The Avengers compound had been abandoned for years. Though Bucky, Sam Wilson, and a few others had kept the mantle of the Avengers alive they no longer used the giant compound for their HQ. The compound was run down, Peppers mother instinct kicked in while there and she had wanted to clean it. Though it would have taken weeks to clean all of the dust and cobwebs out. Even the main gate had almost rusted to the point where it no longer would open. The screeching noise of the metal had made her cringe.

"Mrs. Stark looks like Morgans home."

Pepper stood up, she had to put the past behind her, she had to step up.

"Friday, follow me."

The armor trailed behind Pepper as she made her way out to the workshop, her heart beating hard in her chest. She had to find the courage to do what needed done.


	12. Episode 12: Winter Falcon Machine

Morgan surveyed the team, Thor and the Guardians had been unable to contact Captain Marvel, though Wanda and Vision had, had success in recruiting Ant-Man and Hulk. Morgan started speaking.

"Thank you all for joining us, the threat we face is of Asgardian nature, we know not yet for sure what it is, though we have an idea."

The team listened as Morgan explained what they had managed to find out.

"Has anyone contact Winter Solider, Falcon, or War Machine?"

Ant-Man piped up asking. Morgan looked at her list.

"They are on here, though I am not sure where they are."

Hulk piped up, his deep voice causing Morgan to jump slightly.

"They are working out of Chicago."

Morgan walked over to her computer screen, a sudden rumble of the ground caused the team to run outside. A small jet landed as the Black Panther jumped out, his face and body covered in his uniform.

"Morgan Stark, I will have words with you."

Morgans heart rate raced, she had planned to skip over the panther. Telling the others that he had denied their request for help. Nodding slowly with a gulp she walked with him over to a nearby fence where they were out of earshot from the others.

"You defied my wishes, you built the Vison."

Morgan crossed her arms in defiance,

"I'm capable of making my own decisions. Besides we need all the help we can get in the coming fight."

Black Panther's eyes glared at her threw his mask, she felt a small shiver run up her back. The armor on her gave her a small bit more confidence against the Panthers stare.

"Are you prepared to face the consequences of your decision?"

Morgan nodded,

"Should there be any."

Black Panther turned his attention to the team, he made a mental note of all present stopping his scan briefly on Vision.

"How did you obtain his A.I?"

Morgan looked to the ground, then back up.

"That I cannot reveal."

Morgan turned her back on the Wakanda king and walked back to her team, her heart racing in her chest as she did. Did she just dis a king? She kept her gaze straight ahead.

"Alright, our next quest it to find the final three for the team. StarLord, you and your team take your ship. The rest of you, follow me."

Everyone's mouths dropped open at what they were staring at the large aircraft in front of them.

"The Quinn Jet?"

Morgan had her hands on her hips,

"Yup, this compound hasn't been used since the old days of the Avengers."

Ant-Man crossed his arms.

"It wasn't that long ago."

Morgan rolled her eyes walking over to the ship,

"I've had Jericho trying to access the ship since we got here. Dads security is pretty…good."

The team walked around the ship,

"Wow, the dust in crazy in here."

Spider-Man rubbed dust between his fingers, holding up his two fingers showing the others.

Morgan smirked, as the ships loading bay opened.

"I have gained access to the ship, uploading my mainframe now."

Morgan began to walk up onto the ship, she turned to the others.

"Well you coming?"

Everyone piled into the ship with room to spare. Morgan punched in the coordinates as the ships engines roared to life, she swiped her arm over the dashboard, blowing the dust away. Coughing as it flew into the air.

"Everyone strap in, we are headed to Chicago."

The Chicago skies were dark, rain pelleted down on the jet.

"Question how do you know how to fly this thing?"

Spider-Man took the seat next to her. Look out the window, the rain ran down the windscreen.

"I'm not flying it, Jericho is."

Spider-Man nodded in amazement, looking back behind him. The others were all sleeping, the Guardians jet and Panthers not far behind them.

"Soo where did you get the name Jericho?"

Morgan looked over at him, a smirk crossed her face.

"My fathers life turned around, forcing him to become Iron Man after he built the Jericho missile. He took it to show it off to the military when they were attacked, and he was wounded and taken hostage. They wanted him to build the Jericho missile, instead he built the Mach 1 armor."

Spider-Man chuckled,

"It makes sense now."

Morgan looked over at him, looking his suit up and down.

"What about you, where did Karen come from?"

Spider-Man leaned back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head.

"It kind of just happened, I was trapped in this warehouse. The name just seemed to fit."

Morgan laughed with a shrug,

"It works."

Jericho had scanned a spot to land as the three jets landed in a nearby abandoned airfield. Morgan was the first to disembark. Though she didn't have to go far as the team was met by the three, they had been seeking.

Winter Soldier, Falcon, and War Machine all stood about 50 feet away.

"Morgan?"

War Machines face mask slide back, his armor had not changed.

"What are you doing here? And with the Quinn Jet?"

Morgan looked to her left and to her right,

"We have come to speak to you about that."

A few hours later Winter Soldier, Falcon, and War Machine had agreed to come with the now largely growing group. Morgan looked around at the group, she was amazed at what she had accomplished in just a few short days. Thor, Hulk, Black Panther, Ant-Man, and Spider-Man all spoke together in a small circle, the Guardians in another semi-circle. War Machine stood next to her as Falcon and Winter Solider spoke together. Everyone seemed to be getting re-acquainted with their surroundings.

"You have a plan here?"

War Machine spoke to Morgan.

"Not really, I have Jericho searching for anymore energy signatures. We detected a massive surge a few days ago. Nothing since then, we fear that the evil is here we are just waiting for it to strike."

Justin and his son knelt before the Enchantress,

"We have secured a building for you."

The Enchantress turned to them, the Midgard Serpent next to her.

"Will it hold the warriors I will accumulate along with my arsenal?"

The two of them nodded,

"It is an old industrial warehouse, no one will bother us there."

The Enchantress nodded,

"Very well, take me there."


	13. Episode 13: Enchanted Arms

Vision cupped Wanda's face in his hands, they had managed to slip out seemingly unnoticed to the compounds expansive roof top. The moon was full shining down on the two of. Wanda felt her breath leave her as Vision kissed her.

"I have missed you."

Wanda whispered to him; Vision pulled in her close.

"I shall never leave you again."

Wanda squeezed him tighter. Vision sighed as the embrace continued. A cough startled the two of them, Vision pushed Wanda behind him in instinct to protect her. He narrowed his eyes as the form appeared from the shadows.

"Sorry guys I didn't realize you were up here."

Visions tension released as Morgans face light up in the moon light.

"I just came up here for some air, this game now of waiting has got me on edge."

Wanda gently pushed past Vision walking to put her hand on Morgans shoulders,

"You have my utmost loyalty Morgan, I sense this evil. It is here."

Morgan turned, giving Wanda a hug.

"Thank you, Wanda."

Wanda grabbed her shoulders,

"No Thank you, thank you for giving me my Vision back."

Morgan simply smiled, looking over at Vision.

"You're welcome. I'll let you two be."

Morgan turned to leave, she hoped to one day find the kind of love between Vision and Wanda.

News stories flashed across the screen, military armories, gun shops, and just about any weapon depot had been robbed or attempted to have been robbed. Morgan and the others watched the new stories on the screen, every language, every nation.

"How did this happen in one night?"

Morgan looked at the screens, as the reporter she was watching spoke.

"…authorities have no idea as to the identity of the thieves as security cameras seemed to have malfunctioned…"

Thor spoke up,

"This confirms it is her."

Morgan turned to him,

"How?"

Thor looked around,

"The Enchantress has the ability to bend men to her will, using their weakness against them."

Morgan looked around her, she was surrounded by men, the only other woman was Wanda.

"Well that's just dandy."

Justin Hammer called to the Enchantress,

"My lady…"

He pointed to the door as a small group consisting of 10 men walked through the door with weapons.

"Is this all you have brought me!?"

The Enchantress bellowed out, her voice echoing through the warehouse.

Justin fell to his knees,

"My lady, your magic only last for 10 men….and…and the weapons there are many more outside."

The Enchantress strutted by Justin, the Serpent growling at him as she passed. The 10 men parted like a sea as she walked through them. Her smile broadened as she saw the magnitude of weapons and armor vehicles outside the warehouse.

"Bring the weapons inside, I'll shall attend to securing an army. You Justin Hammer are obviously too weak to handle such a task."

Justin trembled as she looked at him, shifting her gaze to Trevor.

"Do not let them leave."

The Serpent hissed standing guard at the door, his yellow eyes glaring at the Hammers. Justin looked over to Trevor. His face too was stricken with fear, what had come over them? As much as he wanted to leave, to flee for his life he couldn't. Something held him here, the Enchantress was quite beautiful. The other 10 men all stood near them, they took shook with fear in front of the Serpent, his tongue flickered in and out of its mouth, drool dropping to the ground as deep hissing rose from its belly. Justin shivered, if this was the end as the Enchantress had proclaimed, then he must deal with this fear, in order to live.

Ant-Man walked outside the compound; his cell phone lifted to his ear.

"Hi Babe…No they understand…How's Hank? Keep me updated…I love you…bye…"

Ant-Man hung up the phone, Hope had been unable to join him due to Hank having fallen quite ill. His quite old age had them concerned that his final days were very near. Hope had decided to stay with him and keep Scott updated.

Scott looked up to the night sky, he missed her. Specially see Wanda and Vision together. He turned to leave when a hand grabbed him, spinning him around, and covering his mouth. Ant-Man's eyes widened as he struggled to get free of the grasp.

"Shhh….it is alright. You are now under my command."

The Enchantress laid her hand on the struggling head, Ant-Man slowly stopped struggling as his eyes flickered green for a moment. The Enchantress released her grip on him,

"Good, now this world is going to perish, those who follow me will be my servants and live."

Ant-Man nodded silently.

"Now take this vile. Everyman you touch with this vile shall join our cause. You know where to find me when you have assembled the men I require."

She placed a kiss on his cheek and ran her hand down his face.

"Without the Avengers no one will stand against me."

Morgan walked down the hall, the lights were flickering, some were blown out. The compound needed a lot of work. Morgan was making a list of what needed done. The floor had even managed to come covered with a layer of dust. Morgan stopped dead when she saw tracks, no one else had been down here that she knew of. She followed the two sets of tracks that led to a room, the security panel had recently been used, the combination visible as the dust had left a pattern. The door opened into a room, a dimly lite room. Morgan looked around; it was empty except for one large display case at the end of the room. She walked over to it, whatever had been in it was gone now, and according to the tracks whomever had come here had taken whatever was in this case.

The Enchantress returned to her lair a few hours later, about 30 men trailed behind her adding to the 12 she had trapped in the warehouse.

"I have secured more men for my army."

Justin looked at her,

"My queen, what of the Avengers."

The Enchantress laughed,

"They soon too will fall to my will."


	14. Episode 14: Serpents

pisode 14: Serpent Eye:

Morgan raced out of the room; the alarm had been sounded. She raced to the main hall where she had left everyone.

"Who sounded the alarm?"

Morgan looked around; Thor grabbed her quickly pulling her to his side.

"The Enchantress has been here. She has bewitched Ant-Man, and some how allowing him to bewitch others. StarLord, Hulk, Drax, Falcon, Winter Solider, and War Machine have all fallen to the spell."

Morgans eyes grew wide in disbelief. Thor and Spiderman on either side of her, Panther and Vision behind them, along with Rocket, Groot had to remain outside due to his height. Wanda had a strong grip on Visions arm. Morgan shook her head,

"Well what do we do?"

Thor lowered his head,

"The only one who can break the Enchantresses spell is the man himself. He must overcome her magic by sheer will."

Morgan sighed closing her eyes,

"We're doomed."

The remaining, non-enchanted members of the team had locked themselves in the main computer room. Morgan had Jericho lock down the whole facility.

"Maybe if we can lock them in here, and not give them the chance of escape they will better be able to fight her…magic."

Morgan spoke with skepticism; she didn't believe in magic.

"All I need to do it get a blood sample, then I can determine how this is happening."

Thor rolled his eyes,

"As I tried to tell your father, Asgardian magic is very real."

Morgan shook her head.

"Its only science we have cracked yet."

Thor crossed his arms, not interested in arguing this topic yet again. Somehow, he had always lost.

Ant-Man, StarLord, Hulk, Drax, Falcon, Winter Solider, and War Machine all walked down the hall. The doors slamming shut around them didn't seem to phase them. The walls and windows all were sealed with metal barriers. Air vents had been sealed off as well, blocking every possible escape route. They all walked toward the main computer area where the remaining had locked themselves in.

Morgan worked quickly,

"Jericho, does dad have any nano bots around here? Anything I can use to get a blood sample from one of them?"

"Yes, though the technology is outdated."

"Can you get them going?"

"I can try."

Thor threw his hands up,

"This is ridiculous we are wasting time. I shall get you your blood sample."

Morgan whipped around,

"NO! If they get you…Vision."

She turned to look at him,

"You are not "normal" in the man world. Thor can she seduce him?"

Thor looked over Vision,

"I do not…"

The team stumble as the ground rocked beneath them.

"Jericho?"

Morgan called.

"An attack just occurred in downtown Manhattan."

Morgan looked at the screen, they all gasped in horror.

"It begins…"

Thor whispered. Morgan felt her heart begin to race.

"We can't go out there, not with half our team…seduced!"

Morgan felt herself beginning to panic, maybe she jumped ahead of herself, why did she think she could lead? What qualified a 17-year-old girl to lead a high-class group of elite warriors? Her hands began to shake as she tried to type on the keyboard, her fingers would not work.

"Come on!"

She slammed her fist on the controls. Thor reached over,

"Morgan, you were born for this."

Morgan felt an odd sensation of confidence fill her. She closed her eyes breathing in deeply.

"Thor you and the Guardians, along with Spidey and Panther go and see if you can hold of that lizard from destroying everything. With any luck we can stop it before it takes over all of New York."

They all nodded,

"It appears that the "enchanted" are coming up the west hall, if you leave through the east hall. Ill open the east exit gate."

They ran out as the door slammed shut behind them, leaving Morgan alone with Vision and Wanda.

"Vision I need a sample of their blood, not all of them, Hulk and someone else. Hulks blood is different due to the gamma radiation."

Vision nodded turning to gently grab Wanda's shoulders.

"I will return my love."

Just as Vision was about to leave a loud crashing noise echoed in the hall. Morgan and Wanda looked at each other.

"It would appear we have an uninvited guest."

Jericho broke the silence as Morgan scanned the security cameras. Without warning Morgan bolted out of the doorway, she pushed pass a confused Vision.

Morgan ran down the hall sliding to a stop as another suit of armor turned to face her.

"Mom?"

The armors face mask retracted revealing it to be Pepper. She smiled at Morgan looking behind her.

"They appeared to be…not normal."

Morgan smiled,

"The Enchantress did something to them."

Pepper turned to them again,

"I detected a form of sonic waves, something interrupting their brain waves…that's about all I know."

Morgan fist pumped,

"I knew it wasn't magic!"

Pepper smirked,

"I set my armor to a sonic frequency that knocked them out. Not sure it solved anything."

Morgan was running scans as Vision and Wanda came around the corner.

"We have a problem."

They stopped staring at Pepper for a second before Vision continued,

"The team called it, it seems Thor missed one tiny detail. As the serpent attacks it begins to grow and will continue to grow until it consumes the entire planet."

Morgans closed her eyes, trying to think.

"Mom, we need to stop this serpent…you in?"

Pepper sealed her mask,

"let's wake them up."

Morgan piloted the Quinn jet into down town Manhattan,

"Spider-Man, Thor…We are coming in and we got the rest of the team back on our side."

Just as the words left her mouth a loud roar rumbled the ship.

"You may not want to come…"

Spider-man radioed back,

"Where's the Enchantress?"

Morgan asked,

"We don't know, she is nowhere to be found."

The jet managed to land on rubble, the team stepped out to the louds of crashing and screaming. Spider-Man swinging in. His uniform was already dirty, and his arms suit torn, blood trickled down it.

"What's the plan to stop this thing?"

Morgan looked at him,

"Where's Thor?"

Spider-man looked behind him,

"Somewhere around the serpent, it continues to grow."

Morgan looked up, the Serpent had wrapped itself around the empire building, climbing its way up smashing buildings with its tail as it went. Thor flew around it, shooting it with lighting as the Guardians used their ship to fire on the creature.

"The Serpent is an Asgardian legend right, shouldn't Thor know how to stop it?"

Spider-Man looked at her removing his mask to reveal bruises,

"I thought the same thing. Apparently the tales of the Midgard Serpent told of the days when it would attack Midgard, but none on how to defeat it."

Morgan narrowed her eyes as her mask covered her face,

"Then, we do what we can to stop it. No matter what it takes."

Morgan turned to look at Pepper.

"You with us to the end Mom?"

Pepper nodded, she walked up to Morgan laying her hands on Morgans shoulders.

"Your father would be so proud of you."

Morgan nodded,

"Then lets do this…Avengers Assemble!"


	15. Episode 15: Avengers Assemble

After hours of battle the serpent the team began to fade, they grew weary as the Serpent only continued to beat them down and grow larger.

Morgan was thrown back into Thor,

"The only one who can stop this thing is the Enchantress…is she not controlling this creature?"

Thor swung his hammer knocking the creatures head away from them.

"She does not need to be near to control this monster."

Morgan's armor had taken a beating,

"we need to find her to stop this monster!"

The Enchantress, however, had only used the Serpent as a mere distraction for her true plan. She had managed to gather together 40 men, not counting the Hammers. She stood before them,

"Each one of you was chosen for a reason, but only 5 of you will be given my gift of immortal life and a new form. To determine who shall gain this power, you must prove yourself worthy. The first group of five to bring to me the Scarlet Witch shall become my forever servants, the other groups…"

she chuckled,

"Well lets just say the Serpent shall enjoy your sacrifice."

Thor fell to the ground, wiping the blood from his lip. This had to stop the team was being drug down. Falcon and War Machine had already been taken out of the battle with injuries. The others were desperately trying to hold their own. The creature roared and hissed, his tail destroying everything it came into contact with. Thor stood up, looking down at his hammer, a thought struck his mind. He looked up at the creature. Its tongue flickering, his yellow eyes glaring at them. Thor gripped his hammer, staring up at the serpent.

"Let this be our final battle!"

Thor yelled, swinging his hammer and shooting into the sky.

Morgan turned at the sound of Thor yelling. She watched in horror as the Asgardian flew straight into the Serpent mouth. The Serpent gulped, swallowing him. Everyone stopped dead, staring in horror at what they had just seen. Morgans heart pounded in her chest, she was still trying to confirm what her own eyes had just told her. Thor was gone.

Suddenly the sky above her turn black as tar, the thunder rumbled shaking the very ground. Morgan turned to everyone in the air.

"Ground now!"

Just as the landed lightening erupted from the sky, striking the monster. The Serpent hissed and scream as the lighting pelted down on the monster. The light grew brighter as the lighting continued to come. Morgan shielded her eyes, shielding them as the light faded. The Serpents eyes were a dim grey now, its body burnt. The team stepped forward; the Serpent hissed one last time as its body exploded. Thor shot up into the sky as the remains of the serpent rained down on the street below. Morgan was stunned as were the others.

Thor floated in the sky for a moment, the sky cleared, and the sun once again shined.

"It…is…defeated…"

Thor's hammer fell from his grasp, as Thor then plummeted from the sky.

Morgan watched in horror at Thor's body went limp and he began to plummet, before she could take flight Hulk jump to stop his fall. He gently laid the Asgardian, on the payment. The others ran to stand around him. Thor coughed,

"The earth is saved."

Morgan grabbed his hand,

"You crazy fool…we could have found another way."

Thor heartbeat slowed, his breathing with it. The many wounds on his body taking their toll.

"It is as it should be Morgan. I go now to join my father and my fathers father. It is my time."

Morgan shook her head,

"No Thor, you will not die today."

Morgan looked to Hulk,

"Get him on the jet now, Wanda we…"

Morgan looked around them,

"Vision where is Wanda?"

Vision's eye widened as he turned.

"She was here fighting beside us."

Morgan look to Pepper,

"Mom we have to get Thor help. You and Hulk get him to new Asgard quickly! We will find Wanda!"

Pepper and Hulk rushed Thor onto the ship, Morgans heart was breaking. She would not lose a single Avenger to death.

"StarLord, get War Machine and Falcon, and anyone else who needs medical attention to the nearest hospital."

Starlord nodded loading up everyone except for Vision and Morgan. Vision laid a hand on her shoulder,

"You should go get medical attention, I will look for Wanda."

Morgan shook her head,

"Not on your life besides, I have the Damage Control already on their way, they will begin the clean up while we look for Wanda."

Wanda was thrown before the Enchantress, the five men that had brought her knelt.

"We have secured the one you wished for, though the Serpent has fallen."

The Enchantress growled,

"How?"

"Thor, he struck the beast from inside."

The Enchantress rose, she placed a band on Wanda head then turning to the Hammers.

"Lock her up, she will become useful, more now that my beast has been destroyed."

Morgan and Vision looked around their battlefield, no signs of Wanda were there. They called her name and moved rubble as the Damage Control arrived on site. Morgan placed her hand on Visions arm,

"Vision, this is pointless. We need to re-group. We will find her, but we need to get with the team."

Vision lowered his head, he knew she was right. They were exhausted from the battle. Morgans armor had taken on too much damage for an extended flight. Panther had gone with StarLord due to injuries leaving his jet behind. Morgan pointed to the jet; Vision nodded as the embarked on it. Morgan punched in the coordinates.

"Take us to New Asgard"

Morgan and Vision landed just as Pepper and Hulk came walking out of the Asgard healing room. Morgan ran to her mother, her mask removed so her pleading eyes could be seen.

"Mother please tell me…"

Pepper laid her hands on Morgans shoulders.

"They will do what they can…Thor is in a bad way. He was struck by one of the Serpents fangs, the poison from that is now coursing through him."

Morgan's eyes brimmed with tears as Pepper pulled her into a hug. Vision stood beside Hulk; whose head was hung low.

"At what cost has victory come?"

Hulks deep voice seemed to rumble the ground as all of New Asgard waited for the news on their beloved son.


	16. Episode 16: Defeated Victory

Morgan sat with her feet dangling into the river that ran through New Asgard, the clear cool water seemed to have a power within it. The coolness ran up her hot body, rejuvenating her spirit. She took a deep breath as a gently breeze blew across the water blowing her hair behind her. Three days had gone by since the Serpents attack on Manhattan, and no word on Wanda or the Enchantress. Vision had spent all his time searching for her, the others were healing…except for Thor. He was now catatonic; life support systems had been brought in and connect up to him. The only thing keeping him alive was machines. The immortal Asgardian at this point in time was very mortal.

"Morgan?"

Morgan turned to the sound of her voice, her eyes lighting up when she saw who it was.

"Cap!"

Morgan jumped up wrapping her arms around him, the tears she had been desperately trying to hold back fell.

"Its all my fault Cap, if I was a better leader…"

Cap put his hands on her shoulders,

"Morgan, this is not your fault, you did not force Thor to do what he did."

Morgan wiped her eyes,

"How's Bucky? Sam? Rhodey?"

Cap smiled,

"They are all doing much better, everyone is."

Morgan looked down,

"I told the others they could return home. A few of them returned to the compound, they are watching out for the Enchantress. I…I can't leave until I know Thor is going to be okay."

Cap looked behind him at the building in which Thor currently resided.

"You know, your father made his share of mistakes. It comes with leading. Its how we handle those mistakes that makes us the leaders we are."

Morgan sighed, tears dripping down her face.

"I feel I let him down, like I don't deserve to wear that armor."

Cap put his hand on her back as the two walked along the riverbed,

"Your father would be so proud of you, you stepped up, you create the team again. Without you the Serpent would have torn earth apart."

Morgans head hung low,

"We won, but at what cost."

Peter walked in his apartment,

"Daddy!"

He knelt down hugging his children tightly.

"I missed you guys."

He stood up; MJ was behind them. She gently touched the bruises on his face,

"Do they hurt?"

Peter ignored her question swooping her up into a hug and kissing her,

"Not anymore."

MJ sideway smirked,

"What about Thor?"

Peter looked to the kids,

"Why do you go watch a movie?"

The kids ran for the tv fighting over the remote.

"He's not good. Morgan is with him. Ant-Man, Falcon, and Hulk are holding down the compound. Winter Solider and War Machine are still in the hospital, Panther went home, and the Guardians got an emergency call they took their leave, said they would be back. Vision searches for Wanda every day, and Pepper had to go back to the company, special with Damage Control cleaning up the city."

MJ smiled,

"Sooo…if I went missing would you search for me?"

Peter nuzzled her,

"Till the end of time."

MJ rolled her eyes,

"You'd probably die first."

Peter cocked his head at her, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"What would I do without you?"

MJ turned toward the kitchen,

"Probably be a lonely bachelor, you and Ned would had an apartment together thinking up nerdy ways to attract beautiful women then totally ruin it for yourselves by being nerdy."

Peter crossed his arms, MJ had a way of speaking her mind, she held nothing back. He turned to see his children watching a movie, his wife beginning to cook dinner. He didn't have the heart yet to tell them he had to return to the compound in a day or two to help track down the Enchantress, with any luck she would make herself known and he wouldn't have to be gone long.

Cap placed a blanket over Morgan, the poor thing had fallen asleep in a chair next to Thor. Cap looked over, the machines beeped, the ventilator hissed as it pumped air into Thor's chest, and a small murmur of a motor whirred. Due to the amount of poison that had been injected into Thor, the medical staff had to connect him to a machine that pulled his blood, filter it, and re-pumped it back in. Cap dimmed the lights; the poor girl was exhausted. She hadn't slept in days. Cap had to smile, she was so much like Tony and yet so different. She defiantly got her looks from him, his genius, and some of his ego. Though Morgan had a softer heart, she cared almost too deeply.

Hours later Morgan stirred, she blinked wearily, rubbing her eyes.

"Cap?"

She asked tiredly as the blurry image of Captain America appeared in her vision.

"Shhh… everything's okay. Get some sleep."

Morgan yawned pulling the blanket up to chin,

"How is he?"

Cap looked at Thor.

"Hes…alive."

Morgan's weary eyes dropped shut again, Cap smiled at her. A knock came at the door,

"Dad?"

Cap looked over his daughter Sara stood in the doorway.

"Mom sent me over, said to tell you that she is bringing dinner over."

Sara leaned over placing a kiss on his head,

"Also James might stop by later, I have to get home to the husband and kids but just wanted to stop by to see how Thor was."

Cap stood up,

"He will be okay, in time."

Sara laid her hand on her fathers shoulder, she looked over at Morgan.

"And her?"

Cap looked over; his eyes lowered.

"I'm afraid it will just take time for Morgan; she is so young. She has much to learn about the rewards and regrets of leading."

Vision sat, staring down at the damage control below. His head in his hands, how could he have lost her like that? She was by his side and then she was just gone. He had searched extensively through what rubble he could, he had extended his search to the streets and alleys they had fought in, and still he found nothing. Vision covered his face with his hands,

"Vision…"

A small whisper jolted him from his thoughts.

"Wanda?"

Vision stood up, spinning around he looked for the voice that had whispered to him.

"Vision…"

The voice was louder as he turned back around, jumping backwards in startlement.

"Wanda!"

The ghostly image nodded,

"Vision, I cannot hold my presence here for long, I have been taken by the Enchantress. She is planning something, and she plans to use me to carry it out."

Vision walked toward her.

"Where are you."

Wanda shook her head,

"I don't know, she has been very thorough in keeping it a secret."

Vision reached out.

"I will find you."

Wanda smiled as her image faded,

"I know you will."

Vision watched as the image of Wanda faded, through his hands.

"I will find you…"


	17. Episode 17: Serpent Society Rise

Wanda had no control over herself as the Enchantress drained her power form her, amplifying her own. The five men before her slowly began to shape shift into half men, half snake creatures. She cringed, sweat ran down her face as her very breath felt like it was being pulled from her body. After what seemed like an eternity the Enchantress released her hold on Wanda. Wanda's body fell limp to the ground, her strength was gone. She could barely lift her head as her eyes fluttered to remain open.

"Now that you have been reborn, you will serve me for all eternity. To prove your loyalty…"

The Enchantress paced in front of them,

"Destroy those who failed me."

The five newly created heralds turned to the other 25 men in the room. They hissed as they advanced toward them. Wanda closed her eyes as the sounds of screams echoed around her, her body weakened she was unable to stop them…or escape.

Morgan shivered; a cold breeze seemed to come into the room. She looked over to Thor as she pulled her blanket tighter around her body. Cap had fallen asleep in his chair, she smiled as he gently snored. Pepper had stopped by to bring Morgan something to eat, she had staying awhile with her as the two talked in hushed tones. The Damage Control her father had set up so long ago had nearly completed the clean up of Manhattan…and still no sign of Wanda. Pepper informed her that Vision had gone missing, she assumed he was hunting for Wanda and told her not to be too alarmed.

"I'm sure he will be back."

Morgan nodded, honestly at this point Vision was the last thing on her mind. Vision was a learning A.I he could take care of himself, it was Thor whom she was concerned with at this point in time. Everything else could wait. Morgan eyes till felt heavy, her stress and anxiety levels causing her body to become tired. A soft tap came to the door, Morgan wearily looked over to see Peter Parker standing in the doorway.

"Hi Peter."

She whispered in a hushed tone, putting her finger to lips pointing at Cap. Morgan slowly and quietly removed the blanket, walking to join Peter in the hall.

"Any word?"

Peter shook his head,

"We have constant surveillance running, so far nothing."

Morgan put her hand to her chin in thought,

"Have Falcon set Jericho to scan for Wanda's power signature."

Peter laid a hand on her shoulder,

"Did that already, still nothing."

Morgan lowered her head, rubbing her eyes and neck.

"I'm at a loss at what to do Peter. The Enchantress has to be stopped; I have a sick feeling that the serpent was merely a distraction for what she is really doing."

Peter lifted her head to look into her eyes,

"Rest, try to calm yourself down. We have handled worse things before…Thanos."

Morgan smiled,

"I guess that's true you guys are pros at this game, I'm still so new to it."

Peter said his goodbyes, looking in one last time on Thor as Morgan cuddled back up in her chair, pulling her blanket up to her noise. She jerked to head to the side, thinking she heard a moan from Thor. When no other sound occurred she dismissed it as being her hopeful.

Vision crept along the outside of the wall, Wanda's presence had lingered with him. He felt it pulling him toward her. The building was an old warehouse building thought multiple military vehicles and boxes of weapons were stored here. Vision elevated himself to a nearby windows peaking up over to see into the dimly lite area. Vision was shocked at what he saw. Blood. Rivers of Blood. Five serpent looking creatures stood scattered in the building, they dripped red. Vision looked to the corner. The Enchantress stood watching; Wanda was lying near her. Vision felt anger rising. Now was his chance, he could save Wanda. Something stopped him, but on the other hand he now knew where the Enchantress was and he could get the team on his side, they could take her down. Visions mind warred, he couldn't bear to lose Wanda, and yet how many lives would be lost if he choose his own feelings over duty? Vision sighed slowly backing away and taking to the sky.

Ant-Man, along with Falcon and Winter Solider were out on the compound lawn. The day was cool, a warm gently breeze making the weather perfect.

"How's Hank?"

Bucky broke the silence,

"Hanging in there Janet and Hope don't leave his side."

Ant-Man played with his fingers.

"We are honestly surprised he is still alive. The guys like 90 years old."

Bucky punched his shoulder,

"Hey…I'm like 100 years old."

Scott grimaced rubbing his shoulder,

"Ouch dude! You're an exception."

Falcon stood up.

"Guys look…"

Everyone turned their attention to the sky, something was flying in…fast.

Vision pushed himself, he flew as fast as his thrust could take him. His energy levels were at a critical low as he came to a sliding stop in the compound lawn. He fell to is knee as the others came over to him.

"Vision are you okay?"

Falcon help him stand up, though wobbly at that.

"Yes…I found…the Enchantress."

Everyone looked at each other, Vision struggled to stay online.

"Wanda…she…she was there too."

Vision felt his lower body functions give out; his eyes closed as his systems went offline.

"Vision!"

Ant-Man helped Falcon lower him to the ground,

"What happened?"

Bucky and Falcon shook their heads,

"My guess would be he exhausted his systems, who knows how far he flew to get back here…or how fast."

Morgan groggily answered her phone,

"Hello…"

Morgan jolted up right.

"I'll be right there."

Cap looked up from the book he was reading.

"He'll be fine go."

Morgan nodded racing out the door. Her armor waiting near the exit.

"Jericho the compound quickly!"

Morgan landed in the compound quickly making her way to the lab where they had taken Vision. She didn't even bother to shed her armor as she ran to the table.

"Jericho run a scan."

Jericho scanned the body of Vision on the table,

"He is still operational though offline."

Morgan breathed a small sigh of relief.

"He has used up al his energy, plus his reserve. He just "rest"."

Falcon stepped forward.

"There's something else."

Morgan cocked her eyebrow,

"He knows where Wanda is…and the Enchantress."


	18. Episode 18: A Strange World

Vision sat up; Morgan had been able to up his energy source. Vision was still a little slow as his systems readjusted.

"Sorry Vision, I know this body isn't as advanced as your first."

Vision smiled,

"As least I am alive."

Morgan nodded. She hadn't forgotten that Vision had told the others he knew where Wanda and the Enchantress are. She hesitated to ask him till he was more functional. Now seemed as good a time as any.

"Vis, where is Wanda and the Enchantress?"

Visions face suddenly seemed to dim; Morgan looked at his face as his eyes went downcast. A sudden feeling of disappointment struck her. Vision lifted his face, his eyes looking into hers.

"I…I don't remember…"

-

Morgan walked the halls again of the compound, dust was still afoot. Though she could see where the others had been walking. Visions memory files had been damaged by the critical lack of energy. Morgan had set Jericho to work, with the help of Vision, to attempt to rebuild the files that had been corrupted. Morgan stopped out a door, a faded sign on the door was covered in dust. She wiped her hand across it, her heart fell when she read the sign, Thor. Morgan looked down the hall, this compound needed to be cleaned. Morgan made her way back to the lab, Falcon and Winter Solider were watching the computer systems roll, War Machine was a scanning the area for energy spikes. Ant-Man sat at a table, his feet up and head cocked back sleeping. Morgan clapped her hands startling everyone,

"Listen up, if we are too use this compound as a home base then we need to get it clean."

Ant-Man moaned as he rubbed his eyes,

"Why it looks fine to me."

Morgan rolled her eyes,

"Everyone is going to help, we can set the scanners to auto alert."

No one said a thing as Morgan began to distribute cleaning supplies.

"Isn't this a waste of time?"

Morgan turned to War Machine,

"Right now we have no idea where the Enchantress is, Thor is in a coma, and Visions memory is being rebuilt. We don't exactly have much to work with right now. While we are waiting for something to happen, we might as well make this place look like home."

No one argued as Morgan assigned them their different wings of the compound, Ant-Man grumbled as he passed her. Morgan just smirked. Cleaning would keep their minds busy, she looked through the glass windows that peered into the lab. Visions eyes were closed as the computer screens around the lab were flashing and blinking as Jericho worked.

-

Morgan hummed to herself as she worked, the compound was beginning to smell clean…feel like a home. Everyone's spirits were still low from their defeated victory, but the cleaning helped them to focus on something else rather than their previous battle. Morgan reached up to wipe down a wall when she suddenly felt dizzy shaking her head to clear it, she looked back up to see a bookcase, the rag was gone from her hand as was the bucket that had been next to her. Morgan used the bookcase to ease herself into a standing position. She looked around her,

"Welcome Morgan."

Morgan jumped, she took a defensive stance.

"Who are you?"

Her heart still pounding from the voice, a man approached her. He looked slightly older in age, about 50 or 60 maybe. He wore a long cape which seemed to wave at her, Morgan cocked her head. Certain she was hallucinating.

"Strange…Dr. Strange."

Morgan lowered her clenched fists.

"I've heard about you."

Dr. Strange smirked, he crossed his arms.

"I hope it was all good."

Morgan huffed, her arms crossed, her body leaning to one side.

"I heard you were the one, the only one who knew the outcome of the battle with Thanos…"

Dr. Strange lowered his head,

"It still haunts me to this day."

Morgan narrowed her eyes,

"What haunts you? The fact that you knew and didn't tell anyone? Or the fact that you knew my father would die and did nothing to prevent it."

Dr. Strange looked at her, sincerity in his eyes.

"Morgan, I could do nothing to stop it. Had I done so Thanos would have won. I vowed to protect the time stone, at any cost, to myself or…others."

Morgan turned her back to him,

"I don't know how you brought me here but send me back. I have more important things to do then hear you out."

Dr. Strange simply turn his back to her,

"Even if I know where the Enchantress is?"

Morgan eyes remained narrowed,

"You mean to tell me you knew this whole time and yet you left us to face that beast alone!"

Morgan was furious now, the "doctor" was seconds away from her summoning her armor.

"Yes."

He turned back to her, his eyes glistening with secrets.

"I could not tell you at that time."

Morgans heart beat hard in her chest she was more then angry now.

"Why the heck not?"

Dr. Strange took in a deep sigh,

"Because it was not the time to tell you, the rise of the serpent caused you to bring back together the team of Avengers, this is your destiny."

Morgan shook her head.

"I heard enough, send me home now. I don't believe you know where she is. I think this is all a game to see what I know!"

She spat off at him, her hands waving as she shouted.

Dr. Strange remained perfectly calm, he walked over to a nearby table, placing his hands on it a hologram of the city of New York appear. Morgan was stunned as she walked over

"This isn't magic Doctor, this is technology. Not that magic exists."

He smirked.

"Oh, it exists, I can sense the Enchantresses presence, her place here in this realm distorts the mystic barriers I and the others have put in place. "

Morgan looked at the map as a green dot indicated the location,

"Here is her fortress, as a protector of the mystic world I must request that you allow me to join you."

Morgan crossed her arms,

"Under one condition…"

Dr. Strange cocked his head.

"No more of this "magic" talk, its not real. Just science we haven't figured out yet. Got it."

Dr. Strange sighed annoyed but nodded as he activated his sling ring and took them back to the Avengers compound. Morgan huffed as they walked through the portal.

"Transport technology, nothing more."


	19. Episode 19: Here Lies a Tail

**Sorry for the delay is posting a new chapter, and that this chapter is so short. Life has taken a turn for the crazy these past couple of weeks. Hopefully as summer begins to wind down so will the craziness and i can get back to writing. **

Doctor Strange trailed behind Morgan, her boy language spoke volumes as she called for the team to assemble in the main control room. The felling guilt haunted him every day, it was a feeling he could not escape. Morgan walked with such focus and purpose, it made Dr. Strange smirk.

Once everyone had gathered in the control room and had said their hellos to Dr. Strange Morgan launched right into it.

"Strange here says that he knows where the Enchantress and Wanda are, though I have no belief whatsoever in magic, he claims to be able to feel a "disturbance in the force" if you will."

Peter laughed,

"Star Wars reference…classic."

Morgan narrowed her eyes at him as she continued to speak.

"Doctor care to tell us where they are? "

The Enchantress smiled at her newly formed army as they continued to stockpile weapons, she would rule this world and everyone on it. With Thor in a coma no one on this planet had the might to stop her. Wanda was in her custody and she would remain that way until she had run out of usefulness then she would be killed.

The Serpent Society had done their job in securing the weapons that the Enchantress needed for her assault, now she just needed to wait and plan her attack for just the right moment. A summit of the world leaders were to meet at the U.N in three days. She intended to have a surprise waiting for them.

Morgan sighed heavily as she donned her armor, she hated having the Doctor here. It was a consistent reminder that he had known something and didn't stop it from happening. Surely there could have been a way to save her father, there had to be a way.

Doctor Strange had informed them that the Enchantress had moved her base of operation to the downtown sewers, he could sense Wanda's magic and the magic of the Enchantress. Morgan was startled as the HQ doorbell rang out through the building, echoing into the empty rooms and halls.

"Jericho, who is at the door?"

"Justin Hammer, and it appears Trevor is with him."

Morgan groaned, she pulled open the door as the two fell inside. They were beaten and worn; their clothes tattered. Morgan called for help as she grabbed Trevor and began to drag him to the medical center, Peter behind her with Justin.

"What happened to them?"

Vision was just leaving when they walked in.

"I don't know"

Vision squinted at them,

"They were with the Enchantress when I saw them in the warehouses."

Morgan looked at him,

"Warehouses? But Doctor Strange said that they are in the sewers downtown?"

Vision shook his head,

"Unless my memory files are still corrupted, which I do not believe that are that is the last place I saw them, and these two."

Morgan looked over at the sleeping men,

"Makes sense, if these two escaped or she let them go, she would have moved her base of operations so as not to be found if they snitched."

Morgan rubbed her head,

"Look Vis, you are still recovering. Will you stay here with them until Peter, Rhodes, Bucky, Dr. Strange and I return?"

Vision looked down clearly disappointed, Morgan lifted his downcast face.

"I want Wanda to come back to you."

Vision nodded turning to tend to the men laying on the table.

Morgan turned to Peter,

"Let's Rock."

"Disgusting…"

Spiderman whispered as he crawled on the top of the sewer pipe,

"Why would anyone hide out down here?"

Morgan lifted her arm as a holographic computer projected from it,

"Because it is impossible to trace anything down here, I'm getting so much interference."

Bucky and Falcon brought up the rear, with War Machine in the middle. Doctor Strange walked up front with Morgan, much to her dismay.

"Are we close?"

Dr. Strange nodded, just around this bend. The team continued onward until they rounded the corner to find nothing.

"WHAT?!"

Morgan ran into the larger opening of the sewer, a few wrappers where food had been eaten lay about, along with some snack scales.

"You said…"

Dr. Strange looked around,

"I know what I said, and I am not wrong."

He nodded to the corner; a dark figure lay on its side.

Morgan took a deep breath walking over to it, the figure became clearer.

"Wanda?"

Morgan barely whispered. Wanda's eyes were wide open, her hands jolting. Morgan ran a scan on her.

"Its like someone drained her of all her energy."

Gently Morgan lifted her up,

"I m taking her back to base, anyone who wants to come with me can…except for you Doctor. You've been no help at all."

Spiderman landed in front of her with a small splash,

"Hold up, without him we wouldn't have found Wanda."

"Out of my way."

Morgan gritted. Without another word Morgan took off, blasting her way down and out the tunnel. Maybe he had led them to Wanda, but he had told her he knew what the outcome of the fight with the Midgard serpent would be, how could she be sure he didn't know already where Wanda was and that the Enchantress has long escaped to lord knows where? He could not be trusted.

"Jericho, activated the tracker I placed on Steven Strange, I want to know every moment he makes."


	20. Episode 20: Recoil

Morgan stood in the doorway for a moment longer, Vision stood over Wanda as the hear monitor slowly beeped, his fingers running through her hair as he gently whispered his love to her. Morgan smiled, perhaps one day she would find someone who loved her that much. She signed as she headed down the corridor, Strange had returned with the others as they were focusing on trying to pinpoint the Enchantress, she seemed to have shrouded herself somehow from even Stranges detection. Morgans armor rang softly,

"This is Morgan."

"Morgan, Steve, you better get back to New Asguard. Thor's taking a turn for the worse."

Morgan caught her breath in her throat as she closed her eyes,

"I'll be right there."

Morgan turned into the main control doorway,

"Thor's…"

She took a deep breath.

"Thor's fading, I'm heading to New Asguard, if anyone want to join me you are welcome."

Morgan walked into Thors room. Steve met her, pulling her into a tight hug. Morgan squeezed him back. How she longed to hug her father.

"His vitals dropped about two hours ago, he went into a seizure. They were able to stabilize him, but they don't know if it will hold."

Morgan walked over to Thor placing a gentle hand on his. The others had gathered in the doorway, Steve motioned for them to follow him.

"Think we could all use a cup of coffee."

The door clicked shut as Morgan took the chair next to him.

"We need you Thor, we can defeat the Enchantress without you. She's Asguardian, if anyone knows how to find her, how to defeat her its you. "

She lowered her head as a tear ran down her cheek dropping and sliding off her armor.

"Please Thor, I can't lose someone else."

Morgan lifted his hand to her face, as the tears ran freely now. How much loss did she have to endure?

Thors body suddenly arched off the bed, his heart monitor beeping furiously, Morgan jumped backing to the door.

"Help! Someone Help!"

No one was outside the door, and Morgan could not see anyone coming. Quickly she turned to run down the hall calling for anyone who was near when the others came running up behind a nurse.

"What's wrong child?"

"Thor…he's…he's…"

She couldn't get the words out as the nurse ran for Thors room the others following. They stopped once reaching the door as the nurse and the others who had answered the call ran inside. Steve had his arms wrapped around Morgans armored body. She held her finger to her lips, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to sound.

Steve looked down at his arm, his hair moved to stand in a straight up position. He looked to the others as theirs did the same, Morgans hair tickled his face as it reached for the sky. Steve looked in at the doctors and nurse surrounding the Asguardian.

"Get out of there!"

Steve ran into the room shoving them out, he slammed the door behind him.

"What's the meaning of this?"

A doctor stood in front of him, clearly annoyed.

"Look we need to get away from this door, now!"

Before they could move a loud clap of thunder shook the building, lightening reflected through the windows.

Steve looked out the window.

"That's why."

Everyone moved back, the static grew stronger until suddenly a flash of lightening light up the room so bright they had to recoil from its light. The sound of shattering glass could be hear through the light.

Morgans helmet had activated due to her elevated heart rate. After what seemed like several minutes the bright light subsided as quickly as it came, the sun shone brightly again, not a storm cloud in the sky.

The nurses and doctors along with the team and Steve all slowly stood as Steve slowly inched his way toward Thor's room. Morgans heart pounded, what on earth had just happened?

Suddenly the door to Thors room swung open and out walked Thor like nothing had just happened. Everyone stood wide-eyed, Thor smirked looking behind him as StormBreaker flew to him.

"So…What did I miss?"

Morgan had filled Thor in as the two flew for the base,

"What happened to you?"

Morgan had finally managed to ask. Thor merely smiled.

"Twas not my time of death, my father appeared to me. We spoke. Then I reawakened."

Morgan listened with astonishment,

"Wish I was Asguardian…then maybe…"

She stopped straightening her flight pattern and pushed harder forward. Thor caught up to her, his face full of concern and compassion.

"The maybe…?"

Morgan shook her head,

"Never mind, no sense in wishing for something I can't have."

Thor looked ahead then back at her,

"You wish to see your father?"

Morgan sighed deeply.

"Not just see him, I want to touch him, I want to hug him. I'll never know what its like to have a father who is proud of you, have a father walk you down the aisle, have him hold his grandkids…"

Morgan stopped her voice began to shake, she headed downwards landing on a small mountain. She had to recompose herself. Thor landed next to her. The mountain overlooked a small town, people milled about below, a few children pointing up to her on the mountain side. Morgan sank to her knees. Greif and anger that pushed her forward her whole life, it gave her the ability to move forward. Thor placed his strong hand on her shoulder.

"For one so young you have suffered much. I know its of little consolation. But I do understand what you are going through. Morgan deactivated her helmet,

"I can't help but feel if my father was still here you would never have been injured."

Thor lifted her chin to look into his face as he sat next to her.

"Everything in life has a purpose child, while in the realm of Valhalla with my father it was revealed to me where the Enchantress is, her plan, ….and how to defeat her."

Morgan looked at him, her deep blue eyes shining through the tears that brimmed them.

"How?"

Thor stood up offering his hand to her.

"Come, I will inform you and the others. Then…we go to war."

Thor circled the room as he told the others what he knew.

"The U.N summit is tomorrow at 1500 hours. If we are going to stop her from doing this, we need to leave now."

Morgan nodded,

"I have Vision and Jericho make some adjustments to the old Quinn jets. They are ready to depart when we are."

Falcon looked out the door,

"How about Wanda?"

Morgan nodded,

"She's made significant recovery, due to Vision, I think. She will be coming with us but only as a spotter. She will be in communication with us from the ship. Her powers are still to weak for her to fight."

Morgan stopped and turned to face them just before leaving.

"Anything you'd like to tell us Strange?"

Dr. Strange looked up and around the room,

"Meaning?"

Morgan shook her head,

"You know what I mean, did you and your time stone have a little heart to heart before this and you know something that you aren't telling us?"

Dr. Strange sighed, briefly closing his eyes.

"Morgan for this to work, we must set aside our issues with one another."

Morgan huffed,

"Is that fact...or opinion?"

Morgan didn't wait for his reply as she turned on her heel and headed out the door. Strange turned to the others in the group.

"Perhaps its best if I don't come on this mission."

Winter Solider patted him on the back,

"Its not your fault, she has to work this one out on her own. Hopefully before her grudge with you gets us all killed."

The Quinn jet flew threw the sky, Falcon, Thor, Strange, and Morgan flew outside the ship the others inside. Peter at the controls with Winter Soldier and Bruce in the back. Wanda and Vision sat side beside with one another holding each other, whispers haunted the silent jet as they flew toward the U.N.

Morgan looked to her left and right, was this how her father felt flying into dangerous missions, his trusted team members by his side knowing he could count on them to have his back if anything should happen. Morgan looked ahead of her, Strange was ahead of them all. A harsh jolt ran through her system, almost like a shock of lightening. How she hated him, how could she trust him to have her back if he knew not having her back meant that they would someone how win. How could she know if she wasn't destined to follow her father's footsteps?

"We are here."

Thor's voice echoed even into the jet; the team all froze midair overlooking the UN. The flags whipping in the wind as the dignitaries from all around the world began to exit their vehicles, people lined the security fences waving their countries flags. Hundreds and thousands of people. Morgan scanned the area,

"So far no sign of any serpents or the Enchantress. Best not take any chances, fan out, if you find anything report it immediately."

The team broke off Morgan watched them disperse, each one had to look out for not only themselves but also for everything and one around them. She closed her eyes,

"Father, if you can some how hear me…see me…I need your help. This mission is the biggest mission of my life, I'm not ready to be a leader."

"Yes you are."

Morgan gasp jolting looking around her.

"Jericho?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I thought perhaps a word from your father would help you gain your confidence."

Morgan shook her head,

"never do that again Jericho."

Jericho remained silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry"

Morgan sighed as she made in way in a direction no one else had gone.

"It's okay Jericho I appreciate the thought."

A sudden rumbling noise from below caused the crowds below to begin to scream and run, the ground broke open. Morgan halted her flight.

"Guys…I've found them."


	21. Episode 21: Rememberence

The Enchantress rose up out of the ground, her serpent society around her as the ground cracked and shook, sending people running for their very lives.

"Hear me people of Midgard, today you will recognize your new Queen. I will tear down your empires, rip away your governments, and burn this land to its core. Then those who have survived will follow my lead into the future, Midgard will be no more…"

Morgan sighed deeply as she flew up behind her,

"What is it with you villain types always wanting to destroy the world and life was we know it?"

The Enchantress turned her head to look over her shoulder,

"Ah the young Stark. You know I knew your father."

Morgan froze,

"Don't speak his name."

The Enchantress chuckled,

"I seem to recall he couldn't best me either. Man is so weak to women, their flesh craves ours making them easier to defeat."

Morgan shook her head,

"Silence!"

Morgan thrusted forward missing her and falling to the payment. The serpent men around her hissed, flicking their tails and tongues.

"Morgan get back, we need to attack her together."

Morgans com link crackled with Peters voice.

"I seem to recall the only one whom could defeat me…whom locked me away for centuries with that foul beast was Thor."

Morgan cocked her helmet,

"He informed me of how he subdued you."

Enchantress leaned down, cupping her helmet chin with her hand.

"Too bad the thunderer is dead."

"Not so fast wentch!"

Thor landed roughly next to Morgan shaking the ground. The Enchantress backed away; her eyes wide with terror.

"Impossible, the serpent he…"

"He gave me a way to find you."

The Enchantress narrowed her eyes,

"No matter, I will still rule this world and all upon it!"

Thor quickly lifted Morgan into the sky.

"Are you injured?"

Morgan shook her head,

"Thor she can enchant any man she comes into contact with, how are you…you know…not falling head over heels for her."

"I am Thor son of Odin, her beguiling ways do no harm to me, though the others of Midgard should not be so lucky."

Morgan and Thor landed a few hundreds yards away from her,

"How are we gonna fight her if the guys can get touched by her."

Thor looked around him,

"They should fight at a distance."

Morgan relayed the information as the team began their assault. Flyers from the air and the others from the ground. The fight waged on; buildings crumbled as the serpent society pounded their way threw them. The Avengers were thwarted by the entrancement of ordinary men, they could not harm them, but they held no reservations in harming anyone who came near "their lady."

Morgan was thrown back, hitting the ground hard she rose. Had their fight only been one for 45 minutes? It felt like hours, her body ached as she felt warm blood trickle down her face.

"How?"

She murmured as the words the Enchantress had spoken flooded back to her,

"I seem to recall the only one whom could defeat me…was Thor."

Morgan narrowly escape another attack from the one of the serpents as she beelined for Thor whom was locked in a battle with the Enchantress.

"Thor! You've beaten her before! What did you do last time?"

Thor could barely hear Morgans cry as his magic collided with the Enchantress,

"Last time I allowed you to live, this time I shall not."

The Enchantress bellowed out with laughter,

"Your magic is weak, son of Odin! Asguard no longer exist from which your magic comes!"

The Enchantress threw Thor backwards, nearly knocking into Morgan.

"She is right, my power came from Asguard, now that Asguard is no more my power does not hold the strength it once did."

Morgan shook her head; they were defeated not yet.

"Thor, StormBreaker is not from Asguard. Wasn't it built from Uru on Nidavellir? And didn't the elf guy say that this was the strongest weapon on Asguard?"

Thor looked at her in bewilderment,

"My father was very thorough in documentation."

Thor picked up Stormbreaker,

"Its power comes from the cosmos…"

Thor lifted it to his chest,

"If it must be done then so be it!"

Morgan radioed the others,

"Ummm…guys. Thors pretty angry. I think he's about to unleash a crap load of magic, might want to get back."

The com crackled back with Falcons voice,

"Thought you didn't believe in magic."

Morgan huffed,

"Its not magic, but I don't have time to explain how…"

Before she could finish her sentence a cry from the Enchantress could be heard as a blinding light enveloped them. When the light faded Thor was on his knee, the Enchantress lay before him, a large gash cut into her. StormBreaker was nowhere to be seen.

Morgan slowly approached him, the others behind her.

"Thor?"

Thor looked up at them,

"It is over, she will bother this world, nor any world ever again."

Morgan caught movement in the corner of her eye as she watched the Enchantresses Serpents escape into the sewers, another battle for another time.

Morgan laid a hand on his shoulder looking around at the destruction,

"Wheres StormBreaker?"

Thor chuckled,

"I may need to ask Cap for Mjioner back. It would seem that to unleash the full power of Stormbreaker, did not just defeat her but it destroyed it as well."

Morgan sighed with a nod,

"Well I best make a call."

The others gathered around Thor as Morgan called for clean up and reconstruction of the area. Within minutes the UK Damage Control division was on site.

The quinn jets engines could be heard over head as Wanda landed the ship. She and Vision disembarked,

"Good calls out there."

Winter Soldier high fived the two. Vision smiled as Wanda laid her head on his chest. She looked over to where Thor was standing.

"Where is she?"

Thor whipped around, blood stained the ground where the body had fallen but no sign of it existed.

"Impossible."

Thor whispered to himself as the others stood in stunned silence.

A knock softly rapped the control room door,

"May I enter?"

Morgan turned to see Strange standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

Strange sighed deeply before beginning to speak.

"I want us to start over, start fresh. We got lucky out there today. We put our differences behind us and fought together, but if this anger and resentment continues…it could get one of us…or someone else killed."

Morgan lowered her head,

"I have bee searching every news station and police database trying to find out who took the body…nothing."

Strange smiled, she was indeed like her father. She said sorry in the most round about ways.

"Perhaps her Serpent Society took her, she was their leader."

Morgan shrugged,

"Perhaps, at this time…I'm not to worried about it."

Strange laughed,

"Because you don't believe in magic."

Morgan didn't turn to face him, she just smirked as the doctor left her to think.

"We did it Dad, we saved the world."

Morgans eyes brimmed with tears, her heart longed for her father's voice, her arms ached for a hug from him. Morgan buried her face into her arms, she sobbed silently, jolting when a hand squeezed her shoulders. Quickly she began to wipe the tears from her face,

"You don't have to do that Morgan, not with me."

Peter, still in his uniform, sat next to her, his mask in hand.

"I miss him to. I feel guilty every day, like I could have done something to stop his death."

Morgan shakily sighed, placing her hand on his. She closed her eyes, trying to picture her father.

"He would be so proud of the woman you are turning out to be."

Morgan opened her eyes; Peters were now shining with tears.

"Come on."

Morgan stood up, offering her hand to him.

Peter took it,

"Where are we going?"

"To see my father."

Morgan gently placed Peter down, the two look out over the pond. Dead center was a small island, 4 flames at each corner burned continuously, a large grave marker with a statue on top, partial Tony the other half iron man stood.

Morgan knelt by the side of the bank,

"You know I don't remember much at 5, but I remember that day. Black suits, tears, and this feeling of loss I could never understand…until I was old enough of course."

Peter looked out over the glimmering water; fish swam freely beneath its gentle current.

"You know the first time I met your Dad; I was 16. I had just gotten my powers, I was learning how to use them, what I should do with them. I had made this ridiculous looking suit for myself. I didn't think anyone knew who I was."

Morgan looked at him as he told her more,

"Your father came to my house, apartment. He was sitting on the sofa flirting with my Aunt May. I was shocked to see him."

Morgan smirked,

"I may be like my father in many ways, but I have no intentions of being the player he was."

Peter smirked,

"Me and him went back to my room to talk privately. Long story short, he found my uniform as it were, and asked me to come with him to London."

Morgan laughed,

"I read about that in the files I unlocked, even saw some video monologue you two made."

Peters face turned a slight red.

"Don't worry, I am not going to show anyone."

Peter shook his head with a smile,

"There's something I should show you."

Before Peter could move Morgan spoke,

"E.D.I.T.H?"

Peter stopped his eyes went wide,

"Yes…how?"

Morgan pushed herself off the ground .

"I'm my father's daughter Peter, I hacked his systems and know everything he had on anything and everything, E.D.I.T.H was in there. He wanted you to have it, saw himself in you."

Peter looked out to the headstone,

"Even Dead I'm The Hero."

Morgan chuckled,

"From what I have learned about my father, that sounds normal for him.

The two watched as the sunset over the memorial, talking of memories and things that would never come to be.

Morgan closed her bedroom door; the compound was beginning to feel like home. More like home then her house ever did. She was just about to undress when a soft tap interrupted her.

Thor was outside of the door when Morgan cracked it open.

"Thor?"

Thor nodded,

"May I speak with you?"

Morgan nodded though she was exhausted from such a long day.

"I have given it thought, I have spent many years roaming the galaxy with the Guardians, but I believe it is time I stay here on Midgard once more. With your permission, I humbly ask to rejoin your team."

Morgan smiled,

"Of course Thor, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Morgan turned to her bedroom when Thor stopped her once more,

"Take this, tonight place it under your pillow…and you shall see."

Thor placed the purple and blue rock in her hand and left before any questions could be asked. Morgan watched him walk away as she sat down on her bed, turning the rock over in her hands. It looked ordinary aside from the colors. Morgan shrugged and slipped it under her pillow, perhaps it was an Asguardian method of helping one sleep.

Morgan jolted awake, where was she. She sat up; a beautiful Forrest lay before her. Birds chirped as butterflies flittered by her. A river could be heard in the distance as she walked through the flower infested ground, the trees above seemed to sing as they swayed in the breeze that blew her hair behind her. Morgan came to a clearing, she looked around her. A beautiful glittering waterfall fell with such grace into the river below. Morgan walked over to it, dipping her toes into the refreshing water. She waded in, not caring that her pajama pants were currently getting wet. The water was sweet, like nothing she had ever tasted. Morgan waded in waist deep, running her hand gently on top of the water. She had no idea where she was, but she felt more peace then she had ever felt in her life.

"Beautiful ain't it?"

Morgan wiped around, she nearly fainted when her eyes landed on the source of the voice.

"Father?"


	22. Episode 22: I am Ms Iron

Morgan stood in stunned silence as the figure leaning up against the tree was revealed to be her father.

"I must be dreaming…"

Morgan looked down to the water, it felt so real, so did the breeze the blew by again.

"You are not dreaming."

Morgan looked up at him, a sob caught in her throat as she ran to him, he met her halfway swopping her up into a tight embrace. Morgan let the tears fall down her face, they dropped to ground. Tony pulled her away from him as he looked at her eyes.

"My baby girl."

Morgan, grasped his hand that was gently placed on her cheek.

"Why did you have to die daddy? Why? I need you! The world needs you."

Tony smiled,

"Can't get along without me can they."

Morgan laughed,

"I'm proud of you."

Tony's face was suddenly serious as he spoke.

"I may not be physically there with you, but I do see you, I saw what you have accomplished. I couldn't be prouder of you."

Morgans skipped, there it was. The voice of her face, the look in his eye when he said I am proud of you. She felt her spirit soar as she hugged him again.

"Please don't go away."

She whispered into his shoulder,

"I need you."

Tony ran his hand down her head,

"If only that were possible my baby girl."

Morgan felt a small tugging at her soul,

"What is that?"

Tony smiled sadly,

"Its time for you to go."

Morgan shook her head,

"No I want to stay here, with you."

Tony brushed the tears from her cheek.

"Your mother needs you, as do the new avengers. Seriously don't stick with that name its lame."

Morgan laughed, the forest around her began to slowly fade.

"Own who you are Morgan. You are more than the grief, the anger and resentment that drive you. You have a purpose in this life. Live it, don't spend all your days missing me. Live your life to its fullest and know that I will be watching."

Tony's hands slowly faded through hers, through tear filled eyes she watched as Tony faded into the mist with everything else around her.

"I love you 3000"

Tony's voice echoed all around her.

Morgan woke with a start, sitting up in her bed. It took her a moment to gain her bearings as she realized she was awake. She reached under her pillow pulling out the stone. It was grey now, no color emitted from it. Slowly Morgan lowered herself back down to her pillow, her heart felt warm and full.

"Thanks Dad."

Morgans new sense of confidence and faith shone throughout the compounded as the next few months went by. Peter had moved his family to the compound along with Steve and his. Peter had taken Morgan under his wing, being the mentor to her that Tony had been to him. He often smiled to himself at how much Morgan had begun to flourish in her new role.

Morgan took a deep breath as Pepper brushed back her hair and did a final touch up on her makeup.

"You look beautiful."

Morgan smiled hugging her mom.

"Mother, I just need to say that I am sorry…I'm sorry for…"

Pepper stopped her.

"We all have our own ways of grieving, and even though the loss gets easier to bear it is never forgotten. I understand. I am sorry to."

Morgan placed a kiss on Peppers cheek as the compound doors to the large balcony swung open. Morgan held her head high as she walked out. Her heels clicked and her earrings jingle. The news crews below all began to talk at once as the rest of the Avengers appeared behind her.

"Welcome!"

Her voice rang out across the microphones to the compound.

"The last few months have been trying for us. After the defeat of the Enchantress in the U.N we debated whether or not the world truly needed us… It would seem you do. Recent attacks have proven that yet again threats are rising. As long as there are threats…"

She turned her head to glance at her team, they all smiled with a nod.

"As long as there are threats, we will continue to protect this planet. We vow with our lives to protect yours, just as my father and the first Avengers did before us."

Morgan looked at Pepper, who nodded to her with a smile.

"I, along with my team are dedicated to living out my father's legacy."

Morgan pushed a button on her watch as the suit then ejected from it, the nano tech slowly crawled around her body encasing her in her new suit that Peter and she had managed to build. The other behind her unveiled their suits as well, Pepper among them.

"Because the truth is…. I am Ms. Iron!."

The End


End file.
